Pristontale I: The City of Dusk
by Melocrie
Summary: Pristontale part 1 is like an introdution to the world, its state, and to the other 2 parts yet to come. Priston is cursed all over and the most mysterious place of all seems to be Navisko. Will Melocrie be able to save her friends from the Titan?
1. The Hour of Fate

Pristontale: The City of Dusk Chapter A - The Hour of Fate

----------------------------------------

Navisko. Once a bustling and blooming city, a rest stop for party's on their way to cross the desert. Ever since the War of the Gods, Navisko has been ruined. An evil curse was cast over the city and great monsters with terrible powers advanced. The citizens either fled or were killed. At dusk, when the sun sinks lower to the horizon, a strange fog descends and terrible things happen. No citizen claims to remember the events and warriors seldom live to tell the tale. Through the ancient war, the world trembled and the Priston Land was left with naught but scars. Surviving tribes found each other years later and they united; for together they were stronger than alone. Strings were attached between magic and technology and the two greatest of nations, Morion and Tempskron, stood together to rebuild the world. Ruinen village was set as a refuge for warriors, though dangerous with the undead ghouls that roamed the land. Morion's magic brought some beauty back to the world, and Tempskron's knowledge strengthened all defences. Eura remained in the north-east, protected by frozen walls. Meanwhile, the Bellatra, once in the possession of the Midranda, was turned into a battle station and training centre. Warriors from all around Priston rose to prove their strength to the world.

But Majok's curse had not yet been broken. The mystery remained as Tepskron and Morion worked hard to recover their once beautiful lands. Ricarten of Tempskron, a bustling trade city, stood for the main defence as warriors gathered for their battles. As their own personal defence, Morion had created Pillai, a city on a floating platform. But Navisko, the heart of the desert, could not be so saved. Monsters kept advancing when the stars were lit and the moon high. A devastated brick of stone, defenceless, where only the true brave dared to pass. The city became property of the Tempskron, but because of the long and dangerous way, rebuilding it was merely a dream. Yet warriors from Pillai and Ricarten were sent to Navisko once in every time. They would investigate the events, hoping that one day one would live to tell on. That day had come and once again, the nations sent out their best warriors to the Gathering in Ricarten. A party would leave for Bellatra, located south of the city of dusk. There they would plan more for their future, for Priston's sake. Even though the technology of the Warpgates, a journey to Navisko wasn't as easy as it seemed. How many honest warriors suffered and vanished by an unknown force, never to be seen again. Still the banners moved on the wind, as the portal between Pillai and Ricarten was opened, and the songs of horns echoed against the mountains.

"Father, don't go!" Melocrie released herself from her mother's grip and into her father's strong arms. Fylla, a beautiful, young kestrel, landed softly on her shoulder as she wept.  
"Please don't cry, my little girl," said father in his yet urgent tone. "I will return as promised." "All of them warriors promised their return," cried Melocrie. "What if yours will not be fulfilled either"  
"It will." Father's brown eyes were deep, but concerned. Melocrie knew he meant it, but still her hopes were low. "Now I must go"  
Fylla poked Melocrie on her ear with her beak, as a motion to go. Against her will, Melocrie stepped back and her mother embraced her again. Father smiled kindly and lay a large hand on her hand.  
"Will you be alright?" asked mother, still sobbing just a bit. "Do you have everything you need? Provisions? Sheltoms"  
"Of course I do," smiled father. "Don't worry, my dear." He gently kissed his lady's cheek. "It is only a trip through the Warpgate. The meeting will last no more than six days. I'll be back before you know it"  
"Alright then," mother nodded. "But still be careful"  
"I will, of course I will"  
Melocrie didn't feel like speaking anymore. She couldn't believe her father wasn't listening to her. She was fifteen years old, and through the many years, Fylla had been her only true friend. Her mother was a realistic woman, though caring. Father had always been away and had fought many battles. But still he managed to find enough time to spend with his daughter. They would go hunting together, he taught her to master archery and sometimes they even visited Pillai for the view. But those happy moments were about to end. That moment all proved that Melocrie's parents were adult to the bone, and a child's word would rarely be heard.  
As father swept one more goodbye to them, he turned to join his party. Melocrie did wave to him from the gate of Ricarten, because she knew if she didn't, she would regret it. Back at home, mother disappeared upstairs, probably for a weeping nap. Melocrie didn't feel at all like staying at home. She packed some lunch, grabbed her bow and locked the door behind her as she went outside. Fylla descended from a tree and soared lightly above her head. Melocrie smiled broadly, threw her bow over her shoulder and began her walk to the Garden of Freedom.  
Children those days were taught the history of the Priston land. Even the thought of Majok, the Midranda and the Galantia made them shiver. Melocrie was no different. The Elders said that monsters with the glow of evil in their eyes should be killed, by either children or adults. Melocrie clearly recalled: the red glow is still eatable, the purple is not. She hid herself behind a tree and drew an arrow. With her bow on hold, she watched a group of Hopy's growling at a Hobgoblin. She dreamed away about far off places and remembered her father talking about Eura. "A snowy place, one large icicle. As beautiful and terrifying as the day you were born." Melocrie had never seen anything like snow before, but all those paintings and stories made her long for it even more.  
After shooting some Hopy's, Melocrie could only bring one back home. Mother said that now father was gone, she had to do the hunting. But only just outside the city gate, of course. Melocrie sulked about those words as she walked up the stairs. Moher was delighted by the sight of their dinner, though in her eyes the pain and fear of loss were clearly visible. Melocrie couldn't help thinking the annoying thought that her mother loved her father more than she loved her. A few days passed, with only Hopy for dinner, and Melocrie just came back from the market. She earned some extra money with chores for the neighbours and she had decided to go shopping. She rarely went to the market alone, but together with Fylla it almost seemed to be more fun. She had bought herself a nice Sheltom: a sereneo. Her father had learned her how to use it. She pulled a little string through a hole at the top of the purple stone and hung it around her neck. Dusk was approaching and time again to hunt for dinner. Wrapping up her equipment, Melocrie set off to the Garden of Freedom again, with Fylla at her side. Again she hid herself and held her arrow at the ready as a Hobgoblin hit his head against a low branch.  
Suddenly Fylla cried and Melocrie startled. Her heart pounded in her throat while the kestrel soared overhead and screeched loudly.  
"Fylla!" Melocrie cried out. "What is it"  
She had barely finished her question, when a loud growl right in front of her stopped her heart from pounding, and completely lay it still. The Hobgoblin stood one foot away, his noserills trembling. Instead of shooting her arrow, Melocrie only wanted to scream, but no sound came out. As the monster raised his axe, Fylla cried out a warning and Melocrie ducked away just in time. She quickly stood up and hit the goblin on the head with a branch. It cried out and coughed. Blinded by pain, it swung his axe through the sky, nearly hitting Fylla to the ground. The kestrel cried irritated and Melocrie attached an arrow to her bow. High-pitched squeaking sounded behind her as a group of Cuepy's tried to poke their horn at her. Melocrie had never before been attacked like this and she tried to run, but monsters were blocking her way out. Suddenly, far in the distance, a roar echoed, and another one. The Hobgoblin turned, and when the third roar filled the sky, monsters all around appeared from their hidings. Melocrie stood nailed to the floor as the roar came closer. Monsters everywhere cried out to something unseen, and even Fylla was getting hysterical. A strange golden-red glow appeared over the hill tops, and smashing flames of fire were shot into the sky. Melocrie gasped and felt the strength returning to her arms and legs. She drew another arrow, more determined this time, as her heart rocked like a Bargon's roar. A giant hand covered in flames reached out to the heaven from behind a hill top and more flames gathered in its palm. Melocrie's fear rose as the hand threw itself forward and a large fireball was cast. She covered her face with her arms and cried out like she had never cried before. The heat was overwhelming and it made her throat soar, but it only lasted for a second. A vile stench rose around her, and when she opened her eyes, the fire burned on the flank of the hill. It was man-shaped, but with four flaming talons and a pointy head. Blue eyes pierced through the fire as it scanned the area. The advancing monsters, including the Hobgoblin, lay burning on the floor. Melocrie covered her nose with her sleeve against the smell and felt like throwing up. But what a relieve it was when she heard Fylla's cry above her head. The kestrel landed on her shoulder, but extended her feathers as she gazed at the creature in flames.  
"Hey! You there!" A man came running from the hill and strangely enough, the flames followed. "Are you alright"  
It took a while for Melocrie to occur he was referring to her. "Oh, yes I am fine," she stuttered. But then she noticed she was breathing heavily, and stepped back as the flaming monster came closer.  
"Don't be afraid," said the man. "He's on our side"  
"What?" Melocrie couldn't understand, but Fylla took off to look more closely at the flaming creature. She squeaked a bit at first, but then turned back to Melocrie and landed on her arm. She lowered her feathers and softly pecked her mistress' cheek.  
"I guess it's okay then," smiled Melocrie. "But who are you? And what.. is that"  
"I will explain!" The man suddenly turned urgent and stepped forward. "Are you from Ricarten? Please take me to the council immediately"  
"Y-yes," said Melocrie a bit startled and confused. "Yes, of course!"

The stars twinkled in the sky and the moon was full, but Melocrie could not care. Fylla cried his song of lament, but Melocrie could not hear it. She gazed out into nowhere, as disbelief grabbed her heart. Behind her she vaguely heard upset voices coming from the Elder's cabin. The Figon that had saved her with his flames was nothing but a dream now, a less important event. The man who had came to Ricarten was a messenger from the Ancient Dungeon. He brought bad news to the village of the Tempskron. Another one was sent to Pillai. The party, the brave warriors from both nations who where sent to Navisko, had gone. Disappeared. All excuses, Melocrie thought. Why wouldn't they just called it 'dead'? Because she wouldn't believe it, that's why. She was angry, furious with the council. Again and again they had sent warriors to the city of dusk, but everytime the mission failed. Had they learned nothing at all? Must they send warriors, again and again, only to disappear? They had sent her father into the hands of doom itself, fully aware. The reason was hope, but hope so thin that Melocrie couldn't see it. "Melocrie?" It was mother, standing behind her. "Melocrie, I am so sorry"  
Melocrie heaved a sigh and was irritated that she couldn't just leave her alone. "Yeah..." Her voice trembled from grieve and anger. "I bet you are. I bet you're all sorry"  
"Melocrie.." Mother lay a hand on her daughter's arm, but Melocrie moved away and turned. Tears suddenly sprang into her eyes, tears she didn't want to have.  
"It's all your fault! Of all adults!" She had never been so angry or sad in her life. "You never listen! I was right, weren't I? Then why? Tell me why"  
"It's hope, my child!" Mother's eyes were also wet, but Melocrie couldn't care less. "Hope to rebuild our world"  
"By loosing the best warriors we have?" What was mother thinking? "By sacrificing our loved ones"  
Melocrie had expected a counter word, but nothing came from her mother's lips. Instead, she sobbed and turned away. As she ran back inside, Melocrie felt guilty immediately, but remained with the thought that it was all her own fault. It's no good sense to make your own mother cry, but making your child cry isn't either. And making your own heart break, your own heart to crumble, is your one and only death sentence.  
Then it hit her. She would go to find her father herself. Of course it would be madness, but curiosity overcame her. Together with Fylla, her only true friend, she would cross through the portal to Navisko, and experience the mysterious events herself. There she would find her father and maybe all the other warriors who were sent to Bellatra. As if reading her thoughts, Fylla cried out softly and sat down on a barrel next to Melocrie, singing her song. Later that night, when mother was fast asleep, Melocrie opened her father's chest downstairs and rumbled through his stuff. She searched for a Golden Wing, and she eventually found it at the bottom. She once more gathered her equipment en set off again. Not to the Garden of Freedom, but to the Warpgate at the other side of Ricarten. Fylla followed quietly as she ran through the dark ally's to the market. Surprisingly there were still people around, but none of them seemed to know her. Melocrie feared that she would be spotted by guards, so she decided to take the long way. The Warpgate itself was strangely unguarded, but all the more convenient. Melocrie knelt down on the platform and searched for the hole in the dark to fit the wing. Her heart began to pound faster and faster as she couldn't find it, and when she did, it wouldn't fit.  
"Come on!" she growled. When the wing was finally stuck in the hole, nothing happened. Why not? Why didn't it work? She hit the platform with her fist from irritation.  
"Who goes there"  
Melocrie turned and looked directly into the light of a torch. For a moment she was blinded, but she knew it was the guard. She was busted.

"What were you thinking?" Mother's voice sounded furious. "This is no moment for rash actions, and in the middle of the night! What if you had made it to Navisko? Have you not heard the tales? You could have been killed! Look at me, Melocrie. Look at me!"

But Melocrie had fixed her gaze to the fire in de fireplace as she sat in her own chair, and did not intend to look at her mother. She had always been rash, and mother didn't understand why. The flames licked the wood, like the Figon had cast his fireball over the monsters.  
"I could have lost you too"  
"It's broken." Melocrie sighed. "The Warpgate is broken"  
"What?" Mother now sounded surprised.  
"I fit the wing into the right hole, but it didn't response. Why do you think the messengers came on foot? Because the Warpgate is broken"  
"No.. it isn't." Mother took a deep breath and sat down as well. "Only the portal to Navisko has been shut down. But not by us. It's working fine in Ruinen, but the way to Navisko is blocked"  
"Does this happen everytime?" Melocrie felt she was hot from the fire, but still her gaze was fixed on it.  
"Yes.. it does." Mother sniffed once. "It always is. We have to fix it everytime"  
"I can't believe how stupid you all are"  
"Excuse me?" Mother rose again and her voice was angry. "Don't you dare take that tone with me"  
"I'm going to bed." Melocrie stood up and without looking at her mother, she went upstairs.  
What should she do? No doubt another party would be send to Navisko, in order to find the last one. Of course this one would also vanish, and another one would be send. It all went on and on in a circle. "I'm going too," she said out loud to Fylla on her bedside. "I'm going to go along with the next party, and retrieve my father from whatever it is that haunts there. I know mother would never let me, but neither can she stop me. I'm going." Fylla squeaked happily as if she agreed. As Melocrie lay in bed, she stared at the ceiling, thinking about her decision. It may have been a rash one as well, but at least safer. And she knew it was the right thing to do. 


	2. The Elected Warriors

Pristontale: The City of Dusk Chapter B - The Elected Warriors

----------------------------------------

A few days later it happened. Melocrie and her mother stood in the front of the stage, where one of the Elders began his announcements. More warriors were summoned to this gathering, held right at the marketplace. The speech went on and on and for about an hour, about how many times warriors had vanished, and how much they wanted to rebuild the Priston lands. Melocrie didn't listen carefully, she was getting impatient. If only he would get straight to the point.  
"The Gods above us have made clear again and again, that we are taking the wrong actions, again and again"  
Melocrie rolled her eyes. Now they found out.  
"The party we will send to Navisko this day will is special, an honour to the Gods, for that they may survive and succeed. And here they are"  
Melocrie raised to her toes and carefully watched the warriors climbing up stage. The first one was a tall and elegant woman, with long, purpled blue hair, like a Serene. Around her hips she wore an open skirt, that hid her shorts by half. Her outfit were in the colors of green, blue and white. She had a javelin tight on her back and many kinds of amulets around her neck. Her boots were up to the knees, nice brown leather boots with only a shade of green.  
After that came a pair, also from Morion. A magician and a priestess, Melocrie knew. The mage wore robes of all shades of gold and brown. He had a long staff with red orb on top. His long, golden hair covered the left side of his face, and one of his sky blue eyes. The priestess wore a pretty, but simple dress in the colors of purple and white. Her hair was even redder than Melocrie's, as it was tight into two ponytails on the back of her head. She had a small, but obviously effective, wand, with tiny runes carved in it. It glowed just a bit as she waved at someone familiar in the crowd.  
The fourth warrior was heavily armed, but yet Melocrie could see the youth in his face. Emerald green eyes sparkled as he tilted his head to throw off some of his brown locks. Melocrie noticed he had giant teeth and bones attached to his belt. And his sword, that hang on his side, was old and mangled. Yet he greeted the crowd cheerfully as he joined his companions.  
When the fifth one came on the stage, the crowd went suddenly silent and Melocrie felt a shiver running over her spine. It was a block of a man, with a skin full of battle scars. His hair was even blacker than the night and his armor greyer than a rainy day. Blood red stones stuck out of the armor every here and there and the axe tight on his back was perhaps even twice the size of Melocrie herself. It was double-sided, and it clearly showed signs of countless battles. He scanned the crowd and Melocrie froze when he fixed himself on her. Then he heaved a sigh and bowed, and the entire crowd cheered loudly. Melocrie didn't understand why. "And these are them!" the Elder announced with his arms wide open. "These are five great warriors, chosen by the Gods! Only one spot remains in this party, as six there can be joined. One other warriors of the Gods, who must step forward now. Who thinks he is up for the task, who thinks his fate lies within the hands of the Gods"  
This is my chance, Melocrie thought. Of course she had nothing to do with the Gods, but this was her moment. Now or never.  
"I do"  
Melocrie turned. Oh no, she was too late. It was a young warrior holding his sword up high, but he was suddenly pulled back into the crowd.  
"Oh no you don't!" a female voice cried.  
"Think well about this, though fast, my friends," the Elder warned in an urgent tone. "Once you step up, there's no going back"  
No going back. Melocrie already knew this. And the volume of voices rose around her, her heart started to pound again. She had been so sure of her decision, then why was she doubting after all? Suddenly, through the many stressed voices around her, she could hear Fylla's cry. The blurs in front of her turned red and yellow, and the Figon stood clearly just a foot away. As if to be woken up from a trance, she shuck her head and stepped forward.  
"I will go"  
She could feel the tension pulling at her as the crowd fell silent immediately. Melocrie could almost feel her mother's breath, her fear, anger of something rash. But yet she kept her eyes fixed on the Elder, who stared at her like everyone else. The elected warriors also gazed at her, but more thoughtfully. The crowd was suddenly shook awake when one of them spoke: "Well, why not"  
It was the younger warrior, packed in that large armor. Melocrie barely dared to look at him. She swallowed, and now gazed into nowhere.  
"Because I forbid it! That's why!" It was mother. She knelt down and turned her daughter around, to look at her in the eyes. "Melocrie! Don't say things just like that! Think before you act"  
"I have thought about it, mother!" Melocrie was surprised that she could actually speak. "I don't know if the sixth elected warrior is me, and neither do I care, but..." She stopped for a second when the crowd held their breath at the words 'neither do I care'. "But I know I must do this. I was right, weren't I? You all said it! And, maybe I'm too young, and all that dish dash. But it's proved, without a doubt, that elders aren't old enough too, for they still vanish. So why not"  
"You're my daughter." Mother's eyes turned wet. "And I don't want to lose you"  
"But you did want to lose father?" Melocrie knew she crossed the line as she looked at her mother's face, but she held her tight expression. It was good for all them adults to be spoken directly too, and to finally hear some truth. "You're lifes are all filled with lies and false hope! How many honost warriors have disappeared? And how many lessons were learned? I say quite a few to the last one"  
"But you have no plan!" mother cried.  
"Yes we do." It was the younger warrior again who spoke. "We will go to Navisko to find this girl's father, and everyone else. This mission is different from any former ones. We're not set off to enter the Bellatra. That's a lesson we've learned"  
Melocrie was speechless. Someone actually stood op for her, and answered one of her questions at the same time. The young warrior came forth and kneld down on the platform in front of Melocrie.  
"What's you name"  
Melocrie swallowed. "Melocrie... Melocrie!" She wanted the entire crowd to hear. "And you feel like you have to go, Melocrie? Even though you're not sure whether you're elected or not"  
Melocrie nodded. "Yes. I know I have to. Things... things have been happening. Things I feel that I can't explain, but I always seem to be right"  
"Like with the Warpgate." The Elder scratched his beard in thought. "You couldn't have possibly known it was broken, yet you did"  
Couldn't have known? It had been so obvious.  
"With all due respect, sir," Melocrie answered insecure. "That was common sense"  
A loud laughter sounded from among the warriors. It was the Atlanta, who shuck her hair away and also knelt down.  
"We could you use some common sense among here!" she said cheerfully. "But, but!" Mother objected. "I am her mother! If I say 'no' then it's NO"  
The younger warrior stood up. "But if a child of the Gods says 'I do', you know that it's TRUE"  
Mother was totally distressed and she looked powerless. Melocrie quickly ran to her and embraced her. "Mother..." she said as caring as she could. "I am sorry, but I have to go. I won't ask you to understand. I'm asking you to have faith in me"  
"But my child..." Here comes the preach. "I do have faith in you." What, no preach?  
Melocrie looked up at her mother, but she didn't look at her. "Do be careful, my little girl"  
"I will!" Melocrie promised. "And I will return. I will fulfil this promise, and all the others the warriors made. We will make them all come home safely"  
"Is it decided then?" the Elder asked a little puzzled.  
"We'll watch over her," the mage and priestess said. "We promise"  
"Come on, kid." The younger warrior held out his hand and pulled Melocrie on stage.  
"Who is this?" the Atlanta said while poking her finger at Fylla.  
"That's my kestrel!" Melocrie said cheerfully. "Her name is Fylla. Say hello, Fylla"  
Fylla spinned around in the air and cried out happily. She seemed to be really exited.  
"You will have more time to get to know each other this afternoon," the Elder spoke. "For you must leave tomorrow"  
Mother's face was wet, yet Melocrie could see a smile. She waved softly at her, and mother waved back. Fylla's cry sounded once again, as the warriors descended from stage, into the cheering crowd, and beyond.

"Why did you say I was a child of the Gods?" Melocrie asked Dylane, the younger warrior, as they sat around the fire.  
"Strategy," he answered as he chewed on his bone. "People have great faith in the Gods, but at the same time they fear them. Using them in a sentence simply encourages the convincing rate"  
"Please talk in words we all understand, without thinking for days," the Atlanta laughed. Her name was Debhora and she had won sixteen medals in the Morion throwing-spears-contests.  
The mage was called Urani and the priestess Kayleigh. They were brother and sister, and really inseparable. It was fun listening to them telling stories. The one would fill out the other and they knew exactly what the other one was thinking.  
The darker warrior perhaps had the most beautiful and yet fearsome name of all: Tyrank. In spite of all this, he was rather friendly. He had fought many, many battles, especially against the undead in the desert lands. His name was known all around Priston. Even though all this, he had never been to Navisko. He wouldn't tell why, but only because it wasn't a pretty story. Melocrie was sure she didn't even want to hear it.  
It was a good thing that Fylla liked the other warriors and Melocrie felt like she was making friends. Even though they were so different, but perhaps that was a good thing. The sun was setting and they should be leaving next morning, early. But none of them felt like going to sleep. Her companions had promised Melocrie over and over again that they would look after her. She even had to proof her skills of archery to them to make them less worried. All day long the warriors had told each other tales of all kinds, and Melocrie had listened intently. Dylane was actually a Bargon hunter, he had slain thousands of them. Those teeth and bones were actually from Bargons and Melocrie was highly fascinated by the stories. Dylane was still young and sometimes seemed to have a high self-esteem, but other than that he was the best. He was making jokes, and yet he found his moments to be serious. When it was already past midnight, Melocrie felt herself dozing off, and startled awake from the hissing of water covering fire.  
"It's time to rest," Tyrank said, mentioned to all. "Especially for the child. You would need all your energy and strength"  
Melocrie understood that he wasn't mocking with her, unlike she was used to. Normally when people said stuff abound her still being a child, she would turn angry. But with her new friends it was different. She yawned and nodded at Tyrank, and as she walked slowly back to their cabin, she exchanged goodnights with her new friends.

And finally the hour of goodbye had arrived. The sun had just risen above the hill tops as the party left for the Warpgate. They would go through to portal to Ruinen, and go on foot from there to Navisko. The reststops had been set ready for the travellers. Songs of horns and trumpets mixed themselves with the cheering of the crowd and the party waved to their beloved ones as they walked onto the platform one by one. But Melocrie couldn't see her mother anywhere. She had already sent Fylla into the air in search, but there was still no sign. She felt sad about leaving without a goodbye and felt she didn't even want to leave at all without her mother being there. But suddenly there she was, high on balcony, waving wildly. Melocrie waved back and was highly relieved. Her faith rose as the Golden wing was placed into it's holder. A white light covered the party and one loud cheer was the last thing Melocrie heard as they vanished through the portal.  
She felt light as a feather. A feeling somewhat familiar, yet different. She had only taken the Warpgate to Pillai, but now they were going to Ruinen, a place she had never seen before. Yet she felt more comforted than afraid. Through the light pillars became visible as they all rematerialised at the Warpgate in the desert. After taking a few deep breaths, Tyrank led the party down the stairs, out into the open.  
"Everyone stay close," he said urgent, as he gazed into the distance, where small lights burned. "Ruinen in just up ahead as you can see, but we can't take any risks"  
"I agree," Dylane said as he scanned the area. "There are ghouls all around us"  
"Over there!" Kayleigh whispered as she pointed to the right.  
A flat, blue creature with sharp teeth was chewing on a piece of meat and Melocrie felt sick. Then suddenly it turned and two great yellow eyes spotted them.  
"It's a Corkis!" Urani said. "And it's seen us"  
"Let's move," Debhora demanded and they all followed Tyrank to the red lights up ahead.  
The Corkis moved and out of the dark more appeared, slowly following them.  
"They're going after us," Melocrie whispered. "Shouldn't we run"  
"No way," Dylane said and laid a hand on her shoulder as they walked. "That would only encourage them"  
"More incoming," said Kayleigh and Melocrie indeed saw more creatures around them. They were people, yet entirely different. Their eyes were ruined and their skin burned. They walked as they had a heavy load on their bodies.  
"Zombies..." Urani whispered. Suddenly a loud roar made them all jump and Melocrie turned. Two giant, blue creatures with large clubs and shields came running straight at them. She was horrified by the only one eye either one had, blinking and watching them.  
"Now we should run!" Debhora said as the creatures came closer with every second. But not only that: the monsters all around started to cry out and motioned even faster toward the party.  
Tyrank and Dylane drew their weapons. "Guide them to Ruinen!" Tyrank called. "We'll hold them off"  
"Come on!" Debhora thucked on Melocrie's shirt and she followed hastily.  
"What are they?" she cried out.  
"Cyclopes!" Urani answered. "We could handle them with ease, but not with all the other monsters around"  
Behind her, Melocrie could hear the rattling of metal and painful roars. She didn't dare to look back, but only hoped that Tyrank and Dylane were winning.  
When they reached the poor gates of Ruinen village, Melocrie finally found the courage to turn, and saw the two men running their way. "Did you manage?" Kayleigh asked, breathing.  
"We did," Tyrank said and growled.  
"What happened?" Urani asked.  
"I'm not sure." Dylan frowned and looked back, but the mist was covering their view to the distance. "Something was angering them. And I don't think it was us"  
"But we're here," Debhora said and motioned the others to enter the village. "Let us stock up first for the road to the Dungeon"  
Melocrie watched one warrior to the other as she didn't understand. She followed them through the gates and puzzled. Fylla was high above scanning the area carefully. Monsters were monsters, right? Did they need a reason to be aggressive, to attack people? She wanted to ask more than anything, but felt she was being stupid. For the first time she truly realised that she knew so little, compared to her new friends who had been through so much. Maybe she would acquire the same knowledge in time. She hoped.  
Ruinen village was about deserted, though the atmosphere was a lot calmer than just outside the gates. Melocrie took a good look around as the others stocked up medicine and bought their proper equipment. The houses were more like tents, and yet ruined. A few people wandered around, reading scrolls, maps, or were polishing their weapons. The clanging sound of the smid's hammer could even be heard by the grocery store. The sand was hard underneath their feet, other than just in the desert. It was like a whole other world, nothing like Ricarten or Pillai. This was the true face of Priston, Melocrie understood. Ruined, devastated, wasted, but yet hope lingered all around. When she had the feeling she began to understand her mother, she shook her head stubbornly. The journey would be dangerous, but with her 'guardians', and running every now and then, they would be fine.  
"Here"  
Melocrie looked up as Tyrank handed her a bow. Shyly, she took it and thanked him gratefully. The bow was beautiful. It had many runes carved in it, and by the looks of it, it was made of Maple tree wood. The string was bright white and tiny red stones glittered near the handle. She also got a new set of arrows, in the same design as the bow.  
"These are swifter," Tyrank said. "Use them well and don't loose them! You might not get anything like this again soon. These are your shields now"  
Melocrie nodded and thanked him again. She cherished her bow for another hour, and then they had to be on their way. "We'll go to the south-east from here," Dylane explained, as he pointed into the distance. "We'll enter the Cursed Lands, the wasteland desert"  
"There lies the Ancient Dungeon," Urani continued. "It's the long way around, but we can rest and restock there. Then we'll head south again to the"  
"The Forgotten Land," Tyrank interrupted and growled again. "Land of the Bargons"  
"That's right!" Dylane grinned. "Leave them to me"  
"Don't be so tough," Debhora said and poked him on the shoulder. "Even you couldn't take six Bargons at the same time"  
"Oh, I could!" Dylane raised his shield up to his back. "But it's the other monsters I'm worried about"  
"Together we'll be fine, as long as we don't loose sight of each other," Tyrank said, in an annoyed voice. "Across the Forgotten Land lies Navisko, so it doesn't end with Bargons. And now we must be off"  
"Yes sir!" Dylane grinned. Clearly, the thought of Bargons truly made his day.  
Melocrie smiled. She loved listening to the party and their arguing. She couldn't help but not to worry about any dangers. Somehow she knew that Dylane was right: he could take six Bargons at a time. With ease. Melocrie called Fylla down from a tree and she followed through the air.  
"Please keep your bird low," Urani said friendly, but seriously. "We don't want to be seen so easily"  
Seen? Melocrie could barely see anything through the mist, but still she did was she was told. Fylla sat down on her shoulder and plucked her mistress' hair.  
While they slowly walked the mist cleared a bit, and Tyrank told them the history of Ruinen. "The Tempskron searched the lands for survivors, but when they reached the far north, they were surprised by a beautiful land"  
"They were getting closer to Pillai," said Kayleigh. "But they didn't know. When they did, they joined forces with Morion. Ruinen was build as a reststop between the two nations"  
"But then the Warpgate was invented," Dylane exclaimed. "And Ruinen fell into ruin. Still it is used these days, by people like us"  
"Why don't they rebuild it?" Melocrie asked curiously.  
"They can't," Urani explained. "There's a curse all over the world, Melocrie. And it's preventing Ruinen from any prosperity. Yet we need it, and that's why it's still there"  
"I think that's enough for now," Debhora said. "You're scaring her"  
"Ha ha, sorry"  
Melocrie smiled faintly, but indeed she was felt herself shivering for a second. He thoughts dwelled again to the Figon, though she didn't understand why it had made such an impact on her. But then again: her life was saved by a creature, dressed in flames. That was something pretty amazing.  
"By the Gods!" Dylande suddenly cried out and he ran up ahead.  
"Dylane!" Tyrank hissed after him. "Come back here"  
And he did, but he was carrying a huge bone with him. He held in both arms as he examined at, and then stared as his companions. Melocrie leaned a bit to the left for a closer look. It looked indeed like a bone, but it was enormous. The party gasped and Debhora knocked on it with her fist.  
"It's a Bargon's?" she asked.  
Dylane shook his head. "No way. Bargon are more muscle and flesh than bone. This comes from something even bigger"  
Even bigger than a Bargon?  
"Let me see it." Tyrank took the bone and lay it on the floor. He tapped on it with his steel gloves and moaned. "I really don't like this"  
"Me neither." Kayleigh turned as if she heard something. "It's getting cold already. It's not even yet noon"  
"We have to go." Urani said. "Now"  
"But why"  
Melocrie couldn't finish her question, for Fylla suddenly took off and cried at something in the mist. As if answered, a high-pitched screech sounded from the distance, followed by the hollow sound of flapping wings. Huge wings, Melocrie could hear and she attached an arrow to her bow as the party drew their weapons.  
"What is that?" Kayleigh whispered.  
Tyrank dropped the bone and a cloud of dust appeared as it fell hard to the floor. Another screech sounded and from all directions everything came in movement. Monsters appeared but did not come close, as they all watched the sky and hissed. "I think we're about to find out.." Urani said as he also watched the sky closely.  
Fylla's cry sounded again and Melocrie looked up when her kestrel suddenly began to shine out a light in red and purple. She spread her wings widely and raised her chest. The light created a magic veil around the party and Melocrie vaguely recalled seeing it before. Fylla was a ascendant of an old kestrel family, which had been in property of Melocrie's family for generations. When Morion joined with Tempskron, many years ago, the birds had received a little magic of their own. When all of a sudden stones, twigs and poisonballs were shot at them from all directions, the magic veil blocked it all. Fylla answered one more screech with her own, before the flying monster became visible through the remainders of the mist. It was a huge bird, in black and green, with sharp talons and a pointy beak. It pecked the air as it screeched and then it dived, with his talons at the ready. Fylla spread her wings even wider and hissed, but did not move. When the bird came closer and closer, with great speed, Melocrie aimed her bow up with trembling hands.  
"Fylla!" she yelled, and fired.  
The arrow hit the bird in the chest and it's painful screech was even higher than before. The party screamed and they covered their ears, as the bird rose again and disappeared. Eventually, the other attacks from the surrounding monsters died away too and Melocrie finally found the courage to breathe. She quickly looked up, but their veil was gone, and so was Fylla.  
"Fylla?" Melocrie stepped forward. "Fylla? Where are you?" "What just happened?" Debhora demanded to know. "What was that bird"  
"Frankly," said Tyrank, "I have no idea"  
"That kestrel protected us," Urani said. "By the way, Melocrie, nice shot." He winked.  
Melocrie wasn't capable of being proud. She searched the sky for her friend, but she was nowhere in sight.  
"That was Morion magic, wasn't it?" Kayleigh asked.  
"It was," Melocrie answered absently. In the meantime, Dylane had joined Melocrie as he gazed into the air. After a few minutes of slowly inhaling and exhaling, the sound of flapping wings returned.  
"Get close now!" Tyrank ordered and the party stepped into a tight circle, with weapons at the ready.  
Knowing that she could do it now, Melocrie drew another arrow and held it at the ready. Fylla's cry sounded through the mist and then she appeared, the monster bird in hot pursuit.  
"Fylla!" Melocrie cried out. "Get out of there"  
But nothing like it happened. Fylla screamed out a warning and the party ducked just in time when she and her pursuer soared right over their heads. When they had passed, Melocrie looked up and aimed. She fired, but only just missed. Hastily she drew another arrow, but dropped it from her trembling hands. Dylane laid a hand on her shoulder. "Be calm," he said urgent. "You're bird is doing fine. Just look"  
Melocrie saw it. Fylla was avoiding every attack like a professional. Tyrank grunted and withdrew his axe.  
"Can you take this one, Kayleigh"  
Kayleigh nodded. "Sure thing, leave it to me. Please step back." Urani motioned Melocrie backwards and Kayleigh took her wand in both hands. She positioned herself in good balance and closed her eyes. When Melocrie looked to the sky, the monster bird had turned their direction and Fylla wasn't able to distract it. She cried at the party and Melocrie desperately looked at Kayleigh. What was she doing? But then a soft wind appeared around them and began to move in a circle around the priestess. A soft, blue and white glow came from the tip of her wand, as the monster came closer and closer in on them. Melocrie's patience was about to die. She anxiously watched the monster to the priestess and tightened her muscles. The others seemed so calm. Debhora was only gazing to the sky, and Urani to his sister. Tyrank stood as a tree, his face expressionless. Dylane had begun to polish his sword with a piece of cloth. Melocrie didn't understand what was going on, but something was happening. The wind became harder, and the light brighter.  
"Come on, sis," Urani whispered.  
"It's time," Tyrank said suddenly. "Step back everyone"  
He drew the party toward him and Melocrie stayed close to Debhora.  
"Kayleigh, go!" Urani said and his sister opened her eyes.  
They were pure white, blank. The monster advanced from above their heads, screeching loudly. Melocrie covered her ears, as did the rest, but Kayleigh seemed to have no trouble. When the monster was incredibly near, Melocrie gasped, but Kayleigh spread her arms and cried out as she cast them down. A loud cracking noise came from the heavens, and Debhora pulled Melocrie further back as beams of blue lightning came crashing down. The monster was caught right into them and Fylla had made her avoiding turn just in time. Cries of pain reflected against the ruins and when the lightning stopped, the monster turned and soared away, clearly wounded. Fylla came down and Melocrie noticed a scratch on her chest. Nonetheless, she hugged her friend tightly and thanked her. "That was amazing, Kayleigh!" she said happily.  
"Thank you," Kayleigh smiled. "But the spell is still too slow"  
"You bet it is," Dylane sighed, but laughed. "We were almost bird food"  
Melocrie laughed loudly with the others. She had already understood that humor was one thing that kept the party together. Thankfully... It kept her spirit high and her motivation solid. She had been terrified when Fylla had gone, but it seemed so far away already. Urani's words made her feel proud and confident. Fylla tucked on her hair and chipped happily. Her party's mood made the ruined wasteland around them less gloomy.  
"I still wonder what it was..." Tyrank said and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think I've seen anything like it"  
"What's this bone thing, then?" Urani asked as he pointed at it.  
"I believe it's from a Titan," Dylane said.  
"What?" Debhora sounded unbelieving. "What is a Titan doing here"  
"What's a Titan?" Melocrie wasn't afraid to ask anymore.  
"It's like a Bargon," Dylane explained. "They're both born from stone by the curse, but a Titan is much more dangerous and bigger"  
"It's not supposed to be here," Tyrank said, as if coming down to the point. "Neither is that huge bird"  
"Well, let's go to the Ancient Dungeon first," Debhora suggested. "Maybe they can give us an explanation." 


	3. The Cursed Land

Pristontale: The City of Dusk Chapter C - The Cursed Land

----------------------------------------

Three more days had passed. The party had fought their way to the entrance of the Cursed Land. There they made camp for the night, at a quiet spot between a few trees. Melocrie had never been so tired in her life and she felt she needed a bath. Even Fylla was exhausted and was now snoozing in her lap. The thought of the huge bone made her shiver, and she just couldn't imagine something so big. Her friends had been nice to her all the way, and she had asked them questions she didn't dare to ask before. Debhora had explained that monster weren't always so evil, though Melocrie already knew that. But now she understood that the monsters were driving insane by the influence of a stronger curse, of stronger cursed monsters. This part of the desert was only meant for Corkisses, Zombies, Cyclopes, Mephits and Decoys. That enormous bird and a Titan had no business there. It happens rarely, Debhora had said, but sometimes monster leave their own region for another. It's unknown why, but probably because they feel to much locked up. Melocrie noticed that her party pittied the monsters more than hated them. She yawned and stretched, carefully not to wake the kestrel. They had to leave the next morning, early, because the sunrise would waken up the wasteland. While Tyrank was making dinner, Urani and Kayleigh were building up their tent. Dylane was out on the watch up north, and Debhora down south. Melocrie had asked if she could help, but Tyrank had said she just needed to take a rest.  
"Here, take this," he said and gave her a cup of hot chocolate. "It's not much, but you'll feel better"  
Melocrie thanked him and took a sip. She was already getting used to being afraid once in a while and found that it was normal. If she had been alone in the desert through all those events, she would have died from panic. But with these people around she felt saver, as like being back with her father. Melocrie missed him a lot. She hadn't thought much about Navisko, and what they would do when they arrived. But Tyrank had made it clear you should think of all things, but only focus on one thing at the time. Or else it would eat away your energy and you would be left like an empty hole, without courage or hope. Energy was important, Kayleigh had said. That's what connected them all, it's the foundation of magic and stamina. "Done!" Urani wiped the dust of his hands and smiled proudly. "This will well hold long enough"  
"I sure hope so," Kayleigh yawned.  
The priestess had to perform magic a couple of more times on the way. Above all, Melocrie loved her healing spell. Sparks of blue energy then formed tiny fearies, swirling around you. Melocrie had needed it when she fell down over a large stone, with her head on the floor. Even Fylla was healed, when she had fought with magic against a Cyclops. The kestrel was more powerful than Melocrie had ever imagined and it made her feel special to have one. She herself had fired some more arrows, and had indeed found those they were swifter, and much easier to aim with. As long as she held her head clear, of course.  
Their dinner was North Goblin flesh. It didn't taste very good, but it made your strength return. When Melocrie was full, she finished another cup with hot chocolate and started to doze off. As her eyes were closed, she felt arms shoving beneath her that lifted her up. Voices turned vague and sleep overcame her. She once more dreamt of the Figon, like the other nights before. Everytime it came a bit closer. And this time, Fylla was there too. The two of them were fighting something invisible, but together. A sudden screech made Melocrie wake and she wiped her eyes. It had been someone in her dream, a girl. Still a little puzzled, she stood up and stretched, but then noticed that the tent was empty. It was still dark, but a red light flickered outside.  
"Good morning," Dylane said happily as Melocrie joined the rest.  
The fire was burning softy and everyone was there, including Fylla. Melocrie sat down in the circle and they all exchanged good mornings. Dylane was in a cheerful mood, probably because of the thought of Bargons. Still Melocrie wondered how he could slay creatures born from stone with that sword he had. She hesitated for a second, but when Debhora had finished her story about a fair at Pillai, she decided to ask.  
"Dylane"  
"Yeah?" Dylane wasn't looking at her, he was poking the fire.  
Melocrie sighed. "How come you're able to defeat Bargons what that sword? I mean... it's so rusty and everything"  
She was afraid she had offended him, for he stared at her for a few seconds. But then he broke into laughter, and the party laughed with him. Melocrie understood they weren't making fun of her, so she smiled along.  
"This sword," Dylane took it in both hands for display, "is not an ordinary sword." It looked like a normal sword to Melocrie, except for the few razors on the edge. "It's both aged and mixed, with the combined power of the Tempskron and the Morion"  
"Aged? Mixed?" Melocrie had never heard of it before.  
Dehbora pointed at her sereneo. "Sheltoms have more powers than just regent," she said. "If you draw out the power from a Sheltom, and combine it with a weapon, it becomes stronger, magically"  
"You see," Dylane continued. "Because of the mixing, my sword is well capable against stone types. It cracks the bones made from solid rock. And the aging makes my sword more powerful with each battle"  
"That's amazing!" Melocrie said exited. "Can I get my bow aged?" "Haha, not around here," Urani said. "Mixing is only possible in Ricarten, and aging in Pillai"  
"I never knew that." Melocrie smiled and was glad she has learned a bit more.  
Tyrank smiled too, but then grunted. "We should get going," he said and stood up.  
"I saw you smiling," Dylane grinned. "You old grumpy"  
The party laughed and Tyrank hit the young warrior on the shoulder for fun.

The minute they stepped into the Cursed Land, Melocrie felt a cold shiver running down her spine. There was no mist there, but it was filled with hills and ancient temples. The party had become more on their guard and had already drawn out their weapons.  
"Dylane," Tyrank said quietly. "Please do not jump onto any Bargon you see ahead"  
"Of course I won't." Dylane wasn't kidding.  
For an hour they walked, when Debhora came to a halt inside a ruined temple. She drew out a map from her pack and lay it on a table.  
"If we go west here, we'll come into the open," she said. "I don't know if that's a good idea"  
"We have no other choice," Tyrank said. "It's the shortest way to the Dungeon, and we're running out of provisions"  
"It'll be fine," said Dylane. "Just don't try to get too much attention"  
"Six people travelling through an open desert," Urani mocked. "You don't call that drawing attention"  
"At least we won't get attacked by any other surrounding monsters," Dylane said.  
"Is there no way to cross without being attacked at all?" Melocrie asked shyly.  
"We're in the Cursed Lands, child," Tyrank said without looking at her. "It isn't safe anywhere here"  
Fylla chipped at the western entrance of the temple and Melocrie came for a look. A small group of monsters were lurking near, some they had fought before. But the sight of skeletons carrying bows was not pretty, and Melocrie instantly froze when she saw two huge green beasts roaming ahead, carrying hand axes. They growled at the other monsters, but did nothing.  
"Dylane..." she whispered, her mouth was dry. "Are those Bargons"  
Dylane came for a look and nodded. "Yes, those are Bargons." He sounded serious, and not at all happy. "But they're not the problem"  
"Those Skeleton Archers are..." whispered Kayleigh, who joined them. "Can't I just shoot them from here?" Melocrie suggested.  
The other ones now joined them as well.  
"That's not a good idea," Urani said, as he gazed up ahead. "Arrows won't hurt them. They have no heart, or other organs for fatal hits. The only way is to separate their bones"  
"But how?" Melocrie's breath stopped for a second. Was it hopeless?  
"We need a shield," Tyrank said. "Urani and Kayleigh, can you do it"  
"You got it!" they said as one.  
"We have to move fast," Debhora said. "We don't want to get bitten by those Leeches"  
The party planned their strategy and Melocrie watched the one to the other, and tried to save all the information in her head. They would go straight through, Urani and Tyrank on the left, Kayleigh and Dylane on the right, and Debhora and Melocrie in the middle. When they asked Fylla to distract the Leeches, the kestrel cried happily. As Urani and Kayleigh started to prepare their spells, the others drew their weapons and Melocrie held her bow tight in her fists.  
"On my mark..." Tyrank said when they were all ready. "... Now"  
All together they set of from the ruins out into the open, and immediately drew attention from the monsters. The Bargons heaved a roar and swung their axes through the air. Melocrie held her breath and tried not to panic. She had to be brave. Urani and Kayleigh raised their hands as they ran, and a magic ball surrounded them. The Skeleton Archers fired, but their arrow bounced back from the shield. Tyrank and Dylane slew monsters on the side and Debhora fired a disc at the monsters up ahead. They were paralyzed for a few seconds, and when they woke, they seemed to be confused. Some began to attack each other, other just fell down like they had been running in circles for too long. Melocrie aimed her bow at a Bargon up ahead and fired. She hit one in his neck, but it seemed to feel nothing at all. They slowly stepped closer to the party, side by side. Melocrie found it crazy that they were running straight into an ambush, but still she remained her position. At her sides, she could hear Tyrank and Dylane crying out with every hit they made, but no word came from Urani and Kayleigh. Melocrie shoot an arrow once more as they drew nearer to the Bargons, and Dehbora fired her disc. This drew the Bargons off guard for only seconds.  
"Dylane!" Debhora yelled to her side. "Switch"  
"Okay, but hurry!" answered Dylane, and though running, he and Debhora switches places.  
Now the Atlanta slew the monsters and the right at Kayleigh's side, and Dylane ran next to Melocrie, his sword at the ready.  
"Melocrie," he said, "Get close to Tyrank for a little while"  
Melocrie looked ahead at the Bargons and understood. She nodded and ran back to Tyrank, slaying the monsters at his side. Fylla was flying in and out of the shield again, soared in the sky for a while and dived to peck out the eyes from Leeches. When a Skeleton fired an arrow at her, the kestrel turned and went back into the magic ball. Dylane had positioned his sword beside him and Melocrie could see his face was fixed upon the Bargons. When they finally reached him, Dylane clenched his teeth, still running, and his sword was covered in a red light. His quickened his pace and screamed out, as he heaved his sword above his head, jumped, and it swung it horizontally. The Bargons's roar was too painful and Melocrie looked away, back at her own preys. "Jump!" Dylane suddenly called.  
Without time to think, Melocrie jumped as high as she could and when she looked back, she saw the two huge bodies of the Bargons fading from sight behind them. She looked back at Dylane and found it wonderful. The young warrior had slain two Bargons with one hit, at the same time! He truly was amazing.  
"Melocrie, watch out!" Tyrank grabbed her around the chest and pushed her to the floor, he lying on top. The clattering of stone arrowheads was overwhelming for a minute and Melocrie had no idea what just happened.  
"Tyrank! Melocrie"  
It was Kayleigh's voice. But Melocrie couldn't see anything, for her face was pushed to the floor. When the clattering stopped, Tyrank stood up and pulled Melocrie to her feet. She breathed heavily and looked around puzzled, hoping to get an explanation.

"What happened?" Debhora cried out. "You almost gave us all heart attacks"  
"But I..." Melocrie started. She had no idea what to say.  
"Look out," Tyrank said to her, as he pronounced every letter clearly. "Never, I repeat, NEVER let your guard down like that. You will not only get yourself killed, but others too." Then he turned and motioned the party to move. When they ran for another few minutes, they had passed the danger behind them.  
When Melocrie was staring at Dylane, she had left the shield for a second. In that second, many arrows were fired at her. Tyrank saved her life, but with danger to lose his own. He was really furious, and Melocrie was so ashamed. She wanted cry, to thank him, apologize, but it just didn't seemed to be the right time. And tears would be no help, she was sure about that. The party had to come back to cover them with the shield, but with that, they had lost precious minutes of escaping. That's what Dylane said. A few hours later, with mostly just silence among the companions, it was already getting dark. After a while it was time to make camp and Tyrank had chosen another ruined temple as their refuge. Melocrie sat on a stone staring shyly at her friends. None of them were looking at her, none of them spoke. Fylla carefully tucked on her tunic and Melocrie smiled vaguely. The tents were all set, a fire burned softly, well hidden within the walls. As they sat around the flames in a circle, Dylane poked the wood slowly and Debhora was giving out cups of hot chocolate. Melocrie watched Tyrank from the corner of her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. "Tyrank..." she said carefully, and immediately tears sprang into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Tyrank"  
Now the silence was almost painful. Everyone stared at her and then to Tyrank, who was still busy with cutting the meat. Melocrie understood that it was no use and as she fought her tears, she looked back into her cup. She didn't even dare to look at the others.  
"It's alright," Tyrank said after a while.  
Melocrie looked up and gazed at him hopefully. But then she realised it wasn't alright and sighed. "I messed up," she confessed. It was hard to say it. In the past she had always been acting tough and she would rarely say sorry to anyone. But this was different. This was life and death, but above all, the strings of friendship. "I'm really sorry. You were right." Another thing she would never had said so easily. Tyrank heaved a sigh and put the meat and the knife on the side. He looked at Melocrie intendly as he leaned his arms on his knees. "I know you are sorry," he said, "and that is enough. I'm sure you have learned from this"  
"I have!" Melocrie was so relieved he wasn't so furious with her anymore. "I promise, I won't make that mistake ever again. From now on, I'll have my guard up for one hundred percent"  
It was unbelievable, but Tyrank laughed. "I do have faith in you, child," he said and nodded. "But you must be careful. After all, this is no place for children. You must find your strength if you wish to survive"  
Melocrie fully understood. "I will," she said, very much determined. "I will try to release myself from my childish side, and learn to trust on my strength"  
Those were the words her father once said to her. Melocrie hadn't listened then, but to hear it again now, it was more than just destined. Suddenly, Dylane started to laugh, and eventually the others too. Even Tyrank smiled, before going back to his work. Kayleigh, who sat beside Melocrie, hugged her and laughed.  
"Don't worry," she said comforting. "We all have faith in you"  
"To be honest," Dylane said, "we never had any business with children before. And that's really no offence"  
"What Dylane's trying to say," Debhora said, grinning, "Is that we already had faith in you. That's why you could come along"  
"Really?" Melocrie was surprised. "But why is that"  
"I don't know..." Urani said, thoughtfully. "But there's something about you and your kestrel. I'm not sure what, but it's something big"  
Melocrie had no idea, but she smiled softly. The rest of the night they all talked about their homes, and places they had been. Melocrie was so happy that everything was back to normal. Dylane with his high self-esteem, Urani and Kayleigh poking each other, Debhora joking on Dylane, and Tyrank grunting as he watched the others.  
The dream of the Figon returned. Fylla was there, screeching at something unseen. Everything was in fire. Then the girl screamed again, followed by an explosion. Melocrie shocked awake, but then noticed that everyone else was still asleep. Puzzling about her dream, she sat up straight.  
"Are you alright?" Kayleigh whispered, a little sleepy.  
Melocrie startled a bit, but smiled. "Yes, I am fine," she whispered back. "It was just a dream"  
Kayleigh nodded and turned to go asleep again. Melocrie repeated the words, 'it was just a dream' in her head and lay back down as well. 


	4. The Lunans and the Koltans

Pristontale: The City of Dusk Chapter D - The Lunan and the Koltan

----------------------------------------

Five days later they reached the Ancient Dungeon. The two guards who were patrolling the entrance looked up, shocked at the sight, when Tyrank called to them. They had been running straight through since they had run out of health drinks. An entire crowd of different monsters were following them closely, but Dylane had already slain the Bargons. Melocrie could now also see the pillars at the dungeon entrance and forced herself to go on, even though she was out of breath. When they reached the gate, Urani and Kayleigh both turned around at the same time and, when the party had passed them, they created a force shield and the monsters bounced back on it. Both puzzled and offended, they crawled away after lingering for a while.  
"Tyrank, thank the Gods you all have made it," said one guard. "We are now your refuge"  
"Thank you, Cage," Tyrank nodded and motioned the party to enter the hall. The other guard, Glain, served them some toasts and drinks, and Melocrie couldn't get enough of it. She appreciated the kindness there highly, especially after the battles since Ruinen. In the meanwhile, when Tyrank was at an other table talking to Cage, the rest told Melocrie the history of the dungeon.  
"It used to be a normal prison," Urani said with his mouth full. "In possession by either the Midranda or the Galantia." He swallowed and coughed, quickly taking a sip from his mug.  
"But because of Majok's curse," Kayleigh continued, while smirking at her brother, "the people who were in here changed into monsters"  
"Only strong warriors may enter here," Debhora said. "Here they train, but it's only meant for the best"  
"Can we enter?" Melocrie asked.  
Dylane almost choked on his food as he tried to laugh. "I think Tyrank's the only who would be allowed," he grinned. "Speaking of which," Debhora swallowed and nodged her head at the two men discussing something. "What are they talking about"  
"I think we'll hear tonight," Urani said and sighed. "If not, then we ask"  
"I like that plan." Dylane to another bite from his bread and then looked at Melocrie. "How are you doing thus far"  
Melocrie finished her sip from the cold beer. "Oh!" She wasn't used to people asking her that. "I've been doing fine, thanks to you guys"  
Dylane laughed. "Yeah, you're a real treat, kid"  
"You've been hanging out great, Melocrie," Debhora said, and Melocrie blushed. "I really mean it"  
"You saved us a few times," Kayleigh smiled. "When fighting as a party, it doesn't seem to be a big deal, but"  
"But it really is!" Urani finished and drank a large sip.  
That night they all came together, including Cage and Grain, while Tyrank explained what was going on.  
"There's a large party of warriors, especially Pikemen and strong Fighters, blocking the entrance to the Forgotten Land," he said. "They will not let us pass"  
"What?" Dylane asked surprised. "Why"  
"Because they fear your deaths," Cage said. "They're not letting anyone cross to Navisko"  
"Were they there before?" Debhora asked.  
Tyrank shook his head. "No, they were not. But their leader, Roldin, is coming tomorrow morning himself to speak with us"  
"They claim to have seen things," Grain told. "Terrible things, though they couldn't explain what"  
"Why can't they?" Urani asked. "It's not that hard, is it"  
"Could it be a curse?" Kayleigh suggested.  
"That's what most of them think," Tyrank said. "We'll just have to wait until morning to get things straight"  
"This party..." Dylane said. "What's the name"  
"The Lunan Guild," Grain said.  
"The Lunan Guild...?" The name was enchaunting to Melocrie. It seemed so innoccent, then why would they not let them pass?  
"The Lunans are blocking both entrances to Navisko as well," Cage said. "You must try to convince their leader in order to enter the city of dusk. But Roldin's a Pike, and not so easily to manipulate"  
"Yes, he was a loyal man," Tyrank said to Cage. "But he changed, didn't he"  
Cage nodded, and clearly the party didn't seem to understand.  
"You two know that guy?" Dylane asked.  
"He used to be a friend of ours," Cage explained. "But we grew apart"  
"What made it?" Melocrie asked carefully. She wanted to be more a part of the party, so she decided she shouldn't be afraid of asking her questions. Tyrank did seem to be okay with it.  
"We had different ideas," he said. "Me and Cage wanted to grow in society, but Roldin remained living as an exiler. He said that was he freedom"  
"And he would use his powers to help others in ways like this?" Kayleigh moaned quietly in thought. "If that's what they choose to do"  
"They won't stop us so easily," Urani said. "We have to get to Navisko. We have a mission"  
Tyrank agreed. "I will even wound him if I have to," he said quietly.  
Melocrie stared at Tyrank and pittied him a bit. Roldin had been his friend, but now they were in a place where they had to hurt each other to get things done. She really hoped it would never become like that between her and her new friends. The next morning Melocrie woke up from upset voices outside. She knew she overslept, and dressed herself hastily before joining the others outside. Cage and Grain stood on either sides of the entrance, and up ahead were her friends. Tyrank and Dylane were sternly talking with raised voices to a Pikeman. Kayleigh, Urani, and Debhora stood next to them, listening intendly.  
"You are forsaking all those people by stopping us," Dylane said to the Pike, with his hand on his chest.  
"That is not true!" the Pike answered. "You are the ones who are forsaken your family! There is no hope"  
"I won't allow that kind of talk from you," Tyrank growled. "You haven't tried anything yourself, so don't get us started on hope"  
Melocrie quietly joined Debhora's side and poked her arm. "Is that Roldin?" she whispered.  
Debhora nodded. "He's really not letting us through," she whispered back. "Dylane and Tyrank are furious"  
Melocrie sure had noticed. Tyrank scared here more now than he had done back in Ricarten. He didn't yell, like Dylane, but instead his eyes were fixed, almost burning. Melocrie shivered by remembering his words from before: 'I will even wound him if I have to.  
"Give up, Tyrank," Roldin said. "You're outnumbered compared to my guild. We're not going to let you pass"  
"Give up?" Tyrank growled. Melocrie could see the fire in his eyes. "Give up? Is that what you said? We had pledged long ago that we would never give! Doesn't that mean anything to you"  
"That was so long ago." Roldin sighed and thought for a second. "This isn't about honor and pride, Tyrank. This is about death or life"  
"Yes, it is," Tyrank said. "Death or life of the people that we set out to save"  
"If we don't try," Dylane said, trying to stay calm, "we'll leave them to die, if they're alive"  
"If, indeed," Roldin said. "You don't know"  
"We don't know unless we try!" Dylane yelled. "Calm yourself," Tyrank said and lay a hand on Dylane's shoulder. "Roldin, we must. Whether you understand or not; we must"  
Melocrie swallowed and thought of everything she had just heard. Of course they had to try. Anger grew inside her. She had been sick of people trying to stop her. And indeed whether Roldin understood or not, they was absolutely no going back. "We are going through," Tyrank said and now stood only an inch away from the Pike. "Even if that means I will have to fight you all with my bare hands"  
"Me too," Dylane said and stepped forward.  
Urani and Kayleigh nodded together. "We're in"  
"As am I," said Debhora.  
Melocrie swallowed. "Me too!" she said, trying to keep her voice steady.  
Roldin's eyes watched the party one by one, and then they rested on Melocrie. For a second, his eyes grew wide and he looked back at Tyrank.  
"Falcorra?" he asked.  
Tyrank nodded. "Falcorra"  
Melocrie had no idea what they were talking about. She looked up at Debhora, but the Atlanta's look was steadily focused on the Pike.  
"I don't know..." Roldin muttered. "Are you sure about this"  
Tyrank nodded. "Positive"  
Roldin looked again at Melocrie, and she felt herself a little uncomfortable. Yet, she tried to look steadily like the rest of her party. Fylla sat on top of a pillar looking down at them. "Very well," Roldin sighed eventually. "I will take you to the entrance to the Forgotten Land, where my men are waiting. There we will continue to discuss these matters"  
Tyrank nodded again, without saying a word. Then he turned to the party. "You'd better all prepare yourselves"  
The party agreed and Debhora guided Melocrie inside, where she sat her down on a bench.  
"Is Roldin really going to let us through?" Melocrie asked, still a little confused.  
"Hard to say," Urani answered, as he packed some food. "Roldin is a tough as Tyrank. This isn't over yet"  
"They can't just send us back home," Kayleigh said. She sounded upset. "There's lots of hope." Debhora handed Melocrie something to drink. "I wish those Lunan men could just see it"  
"I've never seen Dylane so angry before," Melocrie noticed. "And Tyrank sort of gave me the chills"  
Urani laughed. "Yes, he's a nice guy, that Tyrank. But you don't want to make him angry"  
Melocrie smiled. She sure had noticed before.  
"And Dylane is just a little rash," Kayleigh said. "He's easy to anger, even though you wouldn't say so"  
That really sounded familiar to Melocrie.  
"Are you all ready?" Cage asked, when they all stood outside after an hour. "We are," Tyrank said. "Are you sure you're coming with us"  
Cage nodded. "I've been sent here to guide you to Navisko. And that's what I'm going to do. I'm not letting some random Pikeman stand in my way"  
"I hope he heard," Dylane grinned, still a little angry.  
After another few minutes, Melocrie followed the party at Kayleigh's side, as they set off to join Roldin. She looked around a bit as they left the Ancient Dungeon and waved back at Grain. The Cursed Land seemed to be a little spookier than when they arrived. Melocrie's breath stopped when they passed a huge skeleton, halfly covered in the sand. It was of something with a point face and large jaws. Quickly she shook her head and turned away from it.  
Roldin lead the party to the south, with Tyrank next to him. Even though, the two men didn't say a word to each other. Dylane was still muttering to himself and sometimes looked up at the Pike with a rinkle in his forehead. Urani and Debhora were talking to Cage about their former events, and Kayleigh was telling Melocrie about the Lunan Guild. Fylla soared just over their heads on the watch.  
"They used to be different, the Lunans," Kayleigh said quietly. "They used to be a clan who accepted the most dangerous, but important, missions for Priston. Tyrank and Cage were in there too, and they and Roldin were best friends. When their ideas changed over time, Tyrank left the clan when Roldin said he wanted to prevent missions, instead of taking them"  
"But why?" Melocrie asked.  
"We're not sure. We think maybe something happened to Roldin that made him change his mind. But we are sure it has something to do with Navisko. That's the only place he won't let people go to. Any other dangerous place is okay by him, just not Navisko"  
"I wonder what it is..." Melocrie said. "Those things they claim to see, what made him change his ways"  
"Remember, Melocrie," Kayleigh said urgent. "Compared to Navisko, the journey behind us had been easy. That city is nothing like anything else, don't underestimate the danger. And never believe anything you see or hear. You must look deep down inside to know what's right and wrong"  
Melocrie really appreciated these words from the priestess, and she nodded thankfully. "I will."

When the sun was sinking, Roldin came to a halt in a ruined temple and turned around.  
"It's not far," he said to the party. "If we hurry, we can reach the Forgotten Land before midnight"  
"Are you saying we should travel through here in the dark?" Urani asked, frowning. "Are you insane"  
"We have little choice," Roldin said, keeping his temper. "We must join with my guild today"  
"You make sure then we won't get hurt," Tyrank said. "Since that's what you want to do so badly"  
Roldin said nothing, but nodded. He set off again and Melocrie and the others followed.  
"They really aren't fond of him, are they?" she whispered to Kayleigh.  
The priestess shook her head. "Can you blame them? Roldin might not be a bad guy. But then he is a good guy with bad decisions"  
"And that's not the best either." Melocrie understood.  
It was almost dark when in the distance, Melocrie could see the soft lights of campfires and torches. A large group of men and woman, maybe a hundred of them, were surrounding the fires, drinking and eating. There were poles stuck in de sand with banners and flags, with the symbol on it of a yellow moon and a black wolverine. A party came running to them to greet Roldin, and leaded them to their camp. Melocrie was amazed by how friendly the Lunans were. It seemed that Kayleigh and Debhora had noticed it too, for they greeting everyone back with surprise. But Urani and Dylane were to stubborn to admit it, and answered all questions shortly. In the meanwhile, Cage and Tyrank were meeting with some old friends.  
"Can you prepare a tent these travellers?" Roldin asked a small woman with an axe.  
The woman nodded and took Melocrie by the hand. "This way," she said enthousiastic. "I'm sure we already have one open"  
Melocrie looked surprised at Debhora and they both laughed. Urani and Dylane became grumpier with each happy greet. Finally, they had settled themselves in a great tent, and Flora, for that's what the woman's called, brought them some dinner and left them in private.  
"Everyone's so nice," Melocrie said as first. "I really had not expected that"  
"Me neither," Debhora laughed. "I figured them more to be like Roldin or Tyrank"  
"Me too," said Kayleigh.  
"They're with too many," Dylane complained. "Too many cheerful people on a small piece of land"  
"On top of that," Urani muttered, "with are outnumbered, like Roldin said. I'm now getting worried about the possibility to cross"  
"Wouldn't they understand?" Melocrie asked puzzled. "I mean, with them being so nice and all"  
"The outside can be decieving," Urani said simply.  
Like a half an hour passed when Tyrank and Cage came to join them. They both looked weary, especially Tyrank. Dylane looked at him closely and heaved a sigh.  
"What is it now?" he asked.  
"The people here are having some trouble," Tyrank said while taking his dinner. "Another clan is near here, with not so many good intentions"  
"The reason people are nice," Cage continued, "is because they fear we might join with those"  
"I knew it!" Urani said. "People are never nice with no reason"  
"But what clan is out there then?" Debhora asked.  
"The Koltans," Tyrank said and took a bite.  
"Oh man, that's not good," Dylane said, and Melocrie shivered when she heard fear in his voice.  
"Who are they?" she asked, he voice was trembling just a little.  
"Exilers," Cage said. "More exiled than these people. The Koltan believe they are ascendants of the Midranda and the Galantia, for they share the same ideas and values." He laughed weakly. "They only linger in the past"  
"Either that or they're just plain crazy," Dylane said. "Midranda and Galantia. All the people who are learned so lessons gather and join with the Koltans"  
"Are they really that bad?" Melocrie wanted to know, but she asked carefully.  
"Like I said," said Kayleigh, "Lunans are good people with bad decisions. But the Koltans are bad people with bad decisions"  
"Well said," praised Urani and drank some more.  
"Who's their leader?" Debhora asked.  
"Yiro," said Tyrank. "And he's not pretty"  
"But let's not worry about that right now," Cage sighed. "It's already late. We'll discuss it in the morning"  
The party fully agreed and made their beds ready. Melocrie called Fylla from outside, but there was no response. She looked around a bit and found her kestrel sitting on one of the poles, staring toward the Forgotton Land. "Fylla?" Melocrie stepped closer and stroke the kestrel over her feathers. "What's wrong"  
Fylla turned around and chipped wearily. She jumped onto her mistress' shoulder and Melocrie laughed. When they got back in the tent, everything was ready for the night. She tucked herself in tightly and closed her eyes. As the noises around her from the camp died away, a red light became visible and there was the Figon again, with Fylla by its side. A face flashed by, and another one, all covered... in blood! Melocrie shocked awake and found that she wasb breathing heavily. Her heart pounded in her throat as the last red face vanished from her mind. She quickly shoook her head and swallowed. Fylla had woken up and Melocrie hugged her tightly. That face.. she knew who it was. It... was Kayleigh.  
The next morning Melocrie was woken up and startled when she saw Kayleigh's actual face. "It's only me!" Kayleigh said, trying to calm her.  
Melocrie had no further time to recover, because outside she heard upset voices again, but this time it's was yelling, mixed with the rattling sound of metal. She swallowed and quickly stood up.  
"What's going on?" "It's the Koltan!" Urani said as he hastily picked his staff and stormed outside.  
"Hurry!" Kayleigh said and took Melocrie by the arm.  
Outside, Melocrie found a large crowd, yelling and screaming something. Kayleigh pulled her through the people when they found Tyrank and Dylane, screaming as well. They all stood in a circle and in the middle were two people fighting, with Fylla screeching overhead. The one was Roldin, and the other one was much bigger and wielded a great, broad sword. He grinned as he knocked Roldin to the floor, one time after the other. On the other side of the circle, stood a man with a scarred face, black hair tight in a knot on his head, and with a large, silver scythe. He had an insane smile on his face. Melocrie's heart seemed to stop when the large man hit Roldin on the back with his axe, but thank the gods he wore a thick armor. Roldin fell to the floor and the man kicked him in the stomach.  
"Yiro!" Tyrank screamed. "Make him stop"  
The scarred man laughed loudly, as did the crowd behind him. They all looked much more sinister than the Lunan, and Melocrie understood that they were the Koltans.  
"Seize this madness!" Dylane yelled. "What do you want"  
"I want him to suffer," said Yiro.  
Melocrie started to tremble and stood closer to Kayleigh as if she tried to hide herself. She was afraid of that Yiro, very afraid. He seemed like a monster himself, especially his eyes, for they shone purple. She could feel tension and anger all around her, and feared for Roldin. Hurting for pleasure wasn't something she was used to see, and seeing the Pike suffer like that, she felt like she wanted to step in and help. But of course, she couldn't, Melocrie knew this. For if Tyrank wouldn't even step in, then there was definately nothing she could do.  
"I can't take this anymore," Urani said through clenched teeth.  
Debhora stepped up to him to stop him from doing anything stupid. Melocrie tried to control herself as well, but the anger was overwhelming. After Roldin had taken a few more hits and was unable to even sit up, Yiro raised his hand and the fighting stopped. The large man with the axe pointed at his defeated enemy and laughed loudly, while the other Koltans joined him.  
"Consider this a warning," Yiro said to the Lunans. "One more step in our area, and you will be left leaderless"  
Then he turned and motioned his own army to leave. No one did anything, no one tried to stop him. As they marched away, no one said a word. Only when they had vanished from sight to the Forgotten Lands, Tyrank quickly kneeled by his friend and the muttering started. Melocrie couldn't take it and joined at Tyrank's side.  
"Roldin." Tyrank took his friend in his arms. "Roldin, say something"  
Roldin moaned and open his eyes. Slowly his lips moved. "This... is why, Tyrank..." he said with much difficulty. "D-.. don't let my people die..." His eyes fell closed and a gasps of fear shot from the crowd. Tyrank lifted his friend from the ground, and without saying a word, he carried him to their tent. The people made way for him, and everyone wanted to help, but Tyrank walked straight through without looking at anyone. Melocrie could not believe what just happened. She was still horrified by the mere memory. A cruel world it seemed. Melocrie couldn't believe she had not understood before. As she stood up as watched the crowd moving around, she just couldn't believe she used to think that all people had changed since the war. She had hear tales of the Midranda and the Galantia. And if those people were true reflections, that it seemed much worse than she had thought. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all, leaving Ricarten for Navisko. Never before she had feared so badly of being killed. Watching Roldin get hurt was as she was waken up from a dream. Perhaps mother was right after all.  
But then again, hopes had been high so far. They wouldn't let the Lunans stop them, so why would they do that with the Koltans? Melocrie sighed. It was like back home: Just because one bully and his group stood in the away, didn't mean they aren't allowed to do their stuff. "Oh Melocrie!" It was Kayleigh who embraced her. She was trembling all over. "I'm so sorry you had to see that"  
Melocrie noticed that she was trembling too and hugged the priestess back. Tears suddenly shot in her eyes and she tried to fight them.  
"Are you two okay?" Dylane asked. His voice sounded unstable.  
"It's so horrible!" Melocrie cried out. She couldn't control herself any longer and released herself from Kayleigh as she stared at Dylane. "They're like monsters! Why did they do that"  
Dylane sadly shook his head. "The people told me they have taken over Navisko. That's why the Lunan won't let us cross. If they do, then the Koltan will destroy them"  
"That's terrible..." Kayleigh said. "What should we do now"  
"I don't know," Dylane said. "Believe me... I don't know." 


	5. The Way to Navisko

Pristontale: The City of Dusk Chapter E - The Way to Navisko

----------------------------------------

Melocrie's party had no choice but to stay put. Roldin had been on the edge of death, and it had scared everyone. Yiro's madness angered Melocrie and her companions, for he had returned twice since the last time. For negotiations, he had said. But each time the Lunans were threatened even more. He did not hurt anyone else, but he did destroy tents, banners and more. Nobody dared to stop them, not even Tyrank or Cage. Melocrie and Kayleigh had stayed inside during these events, and watched Roldin as he slowly recovered. A week since the first fight, Roldin finally opened his eyes.  
"Look, Kayleigh!" Melocrie said exited, but quietly. "He's coming to"  
"I'll go get Tyrank!" Kayleigh said and hastily went outside.  
Melocrie took a piece of cloth and draped it through the water. After she had squirmed it out tightly, she lay it on Roldin's forehead as he moaned and looked at her. His face was red and sweaty, his chest trembling with every breath. It seemed he had a high fever.  
"Falcorra girl..." he moaned.  
Melocrie looked puzzled at him for a second, but then decided it was the fever that spoke. "Calm yourself, Roldin," she whispered. "It's over, Yiro's gone"  
"My people..." Roldin growled of the pain as he tried to sit up. "My people"  
"Lie back down," Melocrie said and stopped him from getting up. "Your people are fine, Yiro didn't hurt anyone else"  
"Roldin!" It was Tyrank, followed by Kayleigh and Cage. "Roldin, my friend"  
"Tyrank..." A weak smile appeared on the Pike's face. "I am so sorry"  
Tyrank shook his head. "Please don't be. Just rest for now"  
"So this is it then?" Kayleigh said upset. "No going to Navisko"  
"I'm not giving up without a fight," said Tyrank.  
"What's that?" Cage frowned. "You'd fight them"  
"Of course," Tyrank said to him. "I'm not letting Yiro get away with this"  
"Since when are so vengeful?" Roldin asked weakly.  
"I've always been." Tyrank was able to laugh a bit. "You don't remember"  
Roldin laughed back. "Actually I do. Tyrank..." He suddenly turned urgent. "What happened to my people"  
Tyrank stared at his friend for a second and then lowered his head while he shook it.  
"No..." Tears appeared in Roldin's eyes. "No"  
The Lunans who guarded the entrances to Navisko, were all slaughtered. That night, when the moon was high, a cry sounded in the distance, and Melocrie sat on a lonely stone on the edge of the camp. Fylla sat on a pole above her head, watching the sky like before. Melocrie understood that her kestrel could feel the evil to the south-east. For she was able to feel it too. Never before had she felt it, and it was scaring her. Yet she thought once more of Tyrank's words. He would indeed fight an entire army of Koltans himself, everyone knew this. Around a fire nearby sat her party, but Dylane was the only one who was standing. He didn't feel like sitting down, he had said. He was far too anxious. The time grew near for a big decision: Would they go back or go on? Cage had asked Roldin if they had tried to fight the Koltans all together. The answer was no. Tyrank seemed to be worried the most, but more about Roldin himself. Sighing, Melocrie slided off the stone and joined her friends, leaving Fylla on the watch. She sat down between Urani and Debhora, staring into the flames. Her thoughts wandered from one thing to the other. Questions swarmed in her head and she looked at the mage next to her.  
"Urani..." she started. "Listen..." Urani looked at her and waited for her to continue. "I've been taught about the Midranda and the Galantia. They said they were two of the greatest tribes on Priston. When Majok appeared, they defended themselves, but it seemed hopeless. They joined with him in trade for their lives, but Majok destroyed them anyway. That's what I've been told when I was little. But that's not true at all, is it"  
Urani stared at her for a second, but then looked back at the fire and sighed. "No..." he said quietly. "Not everything of that is true"  
"I knew it." Melocrie also sighed and thought deeply. "Then what did happen to them"  
"The Midranda and the Galantia," Urani said. "were indeed the greatest tribes of all, but.." Melocrie stared in the fire as she listened closely. "They really were amazing. They handed both magic and technology combined, and that's what made them strong. But their power was also dangerous. Together, they could be able to destroy the world. And as powerful as they were, above all they were arrogant, especially the Midranda. Their guardian was a giant beast, like a black dragon, named after the tribe itself. "When Majok appeared, he feared the Midranda most of all. But they did not understood they had the power to overcome that evil conjuror. Majok had trapped the beast called Midranda away in the darkness. The two tribes were threatened and their villages destroyed. They did not feel like fighting a power like Majok, and decided to join him. Indeed in trade of their lives, but they wished their existence to live on. They did not care for the rest of Priston. Eventually, when Majok's evil wind scarred the land and all resistance seemed futile, the Gods appeared. Pritos, Tempritos and Skronipe were with them." Urani sighed again and then continued. "They fought Majok and managed to lock him away in the darkness along with Midranda. The two greatest tribes were just as scarred as Priston itself, and in their shame and fear of the Gods, they fled. No one knows where to. But before they disappeared, Midranda also spoke a curse over the land, and combined it with Majok's. Navisko used to be their capital city, and the Bellatra their palace. They swore that nobody would abuse them ever again"  
Melocrie nodded thoughtfully. "And that's why the city is cursed"  
"Not just that," Debhora joined them quietly. "Majok had also cursed Navisko, to scare the Midranda. So the city is cursed twice. And now with the Koltans around"  
Melocrie stared at Debhora, who sniffed once and gazed at the fire. "So... are you saying.. that it's hopeless"  
Debhora raised her shoulders and didn't answer.  
"There's always hope." It was Dylane, and all eyes fixed on him. "Everything has a weak spot. People, curses, monsters. The quest is to find those"  
"You want to go anyway?" asked Kayleigh unbelieving. "In spite of everything you just heard and saw"  
"Of course!" Dylane smiled at her. "Who knows? Maybe we have the power to overcome Yiro. But if we don't use it, we'll up end just like the Midranda"  
Melocrie thought for long minutes. She thought of her father and of the Figon. Kayleigh's face floated in her head like as in the dream. Melocrie didn't know what it meant. But she did know, that if they would go through, someone would get hurt. But maybe that's just the way things go. She could never tell her companions not to risk their lives, for that is what they chose to do. And she herself? No more than ever did she want to go on. She felt warm, confident. What made her feel that way? Scratching her back, Melocrie looked around at the party. At Dylane staring at the sky as he drank, Tyrank who sat there thinking. Kayleigh and Debhora looking around anxiously, and Urani sighing one time after the other. Then she understood. Yiro found himself as good as the Midranda, but the Midranda were arrogant. And that's what made them weak. So that meant that Yiro was actually weak as well. Melocrie looked at Tyrank, and in her thoughts, she nodded to herself.  
"I'm going," she said, and waiting for her friends to response.  
As all eyes slowly fixed on her, Dylane said down, sighed, and looked at Tyrank, who watched Melocrie closely. It was like they all were discussing something in their minds.  
"Are you sure?" Tyrank asked eventually.  
Melocrie nodded quickly. "Positive! Though... I do wish you'd come along with me." She really wanted to go on, but knew that alone she could never do it.  
"Of course we will come," said Dylane. "But we do need to think this through"  
"I did," Melocrie smiled. The party looked at each other, and then turned to her, ready to listen closely.  
Still weak, but capable, Roldin commanded his troops to gather at the entrace of the Forgotten Land. Melocrie and Fylla stood on the watch for Koltans, while their party armed themselves. The would march into the lands and split up into two groups. The one would go south and the other east. Melocrie's party, together with Roldin and Cage, would cross through the shortest way to Navisko. Fylla would be flying all around to warn troops when an other would be in trouble. As soon as one would meet with Koltans, she would cry out to the others. Navisko was heavily guarded, Melocrie knew. But they would not take the gate. Roldin recalled there was another way into the city, a crack in the wall which had never been fixed. One party would stay in the desert as a backup, while the other ones would go in. "There's only one huge risk," Urani had said. "If the Koltans raise alarm, we're all done for"  
"The backup party is a diversion," Melocrie said. "If the Koltans attack, it will be them. But Roldin said they're professionals, so they'll manage to lure them away"  
"Yiro's not stupid," Tyrank had reminded her. "No," Melocrie had answered. "But he is arrogant. And that will be his weakness. We'll need the best bluffers we can find"  
It was like a childish game bully's in Ricarten would play. But then again, it almost seemed perfect. A game played on an epic scale would help to get into Navisko. Melocrie let Fylla take over for her, as she searched for Tyrank in the crowd. She found him together with Cage, sharpening their weapons.  
"Once we get to Navisko," Tyrank said, "do not leave our sides. We don't know what to expect there"  
"Got it!" said Melocrie. "But.. what if Yiro knows it's a trap and comes back for us"  
"Then we'll have to fight him," answered Cage.  
Melocrie smiled determined. "Right. Are we still going to the Bellatra"  
"It depends." Tyrank looked at his axe slowly and nodded satisfied. "We Navisko's more than we can take, we'll have to leave"  
"But still we have to do the best we can!" Melocrie said proudly. "I have great faith in this, Tyrank. I don't know what makes me feel this way... But I do know it's powerful." She wasn't afraid anymore to speak her mind, and it felt that this great warrior had become a true friend to her. And not just some babysitter looking out for her. She was a part of the team now, and they would go side by side all the way.  
Tyrank smiled as he looked at her. "You know what counts, Melocrie," he said. "And nothing is more important than that"  
A few hours passed and it was time. Melocrie had put Tyrank in charge, since he was a far better leader than she. He and Roldin waited for all commanders to be ready and sent Fylla in the air. The kestrel soared over the troops and let out her battlecry.

"This is it!" Tyrank roared to the Lunans. "Move out!" "Yes sir!" called all the commanders as one and marched forth.  
The Lunan army followed, straight but quietly. Melocrie and her party led the way. When the brown sand turned almost white, the groups split up according to plan. Melocrie nodded to Fylla as the kestrel flew to the party in the east. "When we get close to Navisko, you'll lead the way, Roldin," said Tyrank.  
Roldin nodded but didn't say anything. Melocrie looked at him and could see the rage beaming from him. She hoped he would able to control himself if they had to face Yiro. "We can't draw any attention," Debhora said. "Try not to fight monsters if not necessary"  
"We'll have to avoid large groups then," said Urani. "We'd better do that," replied Dylane.  
Just to be sure, Melocrie drew an arrow and smiled as she examined it. She attached it quietly to her bow and held it at the ready. Her friends smiled as they saw it and also carefully drew their weapons.  
A few hours passed again and it seemed quiet in the Forgotten Land. Now and then a Crypt advanced, which almost freaked Melocrie out. Then some Skeleton Archers, who weren't a problem to Kayleigh and Urani's shield. The Armoured Beatle was a tough one, since it's armour was even thicker than Tyrank's. Melocrie had found the Bouma chillingly terrifying, because it looked like a giant, evil teddybear. The Bargon were no sweat to Dylane, and he chopped them down one by one. Melocrie had killed a few Crypts herself eventually, and found they weren't as tough as they looked. She noticed that fighting seemed easier with each battle they had fought, partly thanks to her Sereneo. She could feel herself grow stronger and was able to fire arrows quicker than ever. Also avoiding attacks seemed to go better, and she could tell by their faces that her friends were proud of her. This made her feel good and confident. Two days later the party sat around a small fire between some large rocks, as the sun was almost gone.  
"Look up there!" Kayleigh suddenly said, after they had finished discussing former events. "I can see lights up ahead"  
"They're coming closer," said Debhora and stood up. "Put out that fire! We have to move"  
Urani quietly cast a water spell over the fire and the hissing sound was almost chilling. Tyrank moved everyone closer to the rocks in the darkest shades, where they sat down quietly. Melocrie's heart rocked again like before and tightened her muscles as she drew an arrow. The others also held their weapons at the ready, as the sound of voices appeared in the distance, followed by the sounds of footsteps. Men were talking and laughing loudly in hard and low voices. Melocrie could see feet passing them by in the light of the torches, and prayed they would not be seen.  
"That sure was some game, huh?" she could hear someone say. "I bet that Roldin wet his pants when he fought Grollg"  
Koltans! Melocrie swallowed and tried to control her breath. She couldn't hear anything from her friends, no twisting sound, no breathing. She didn't dare to move.  
"I wonder what Yiro is up to," said an other. "He hasn't told us anything yet"  
"Would you relax?" said a third. "We'll hear all about it when we get to the Lunan's camp"  
They're going to the camp! Melocrie watched the final footsteps passing her and waiting for the light to disappear, for the voices to completely fade. When the night was still again, it was Tyrank who came into the open and watched the distance to where the Koltans went. Then he turned to the party in the shadow.  
"It's alright," he whispered. "They're gone"  
Dylane started to laugh and jumped to his feet. "Did you hear that?" he grinned. "They're going to the camp"  
"There's no one there," Melocrie realised. "Ha ha! They're clearing our path for us"  
"They sure are." Tyrank remained serious. "We'd better look for an other spot to spend the night. More might come"  
"He's right," Debhora said as she got to her feet. "We really shouldn't take any unneccasary risks"  
"Let's go over there," said Kayleigh, who pointed at some ruins to their left. "We'll have more shelter there"  
"I do wonder that Yiro's plan is," Dylane muttered as they settled themselves in their new hiding. "I really hope they won't bring us trouble"  
"You can't prevent trouble from them," said Urani. The night passed quietly and peacefully, but Melocrie was unable to sleep. She had become afraid of her dream. Every time she could see Kayleigh's face, but now also Fylla's cry sounded more painful. In the end, the Figon had vanished and a mad laughter had echoed through her head. She was sure it had been Yiro. But why, what was the dream telling her? Not capable of shaking the thoughts away, Melocrie stood her and left her tent. The remainder of the fire were as black as the night itself. Thousands of stars twinkled softly in the sky, with a real bright one every here and there. Melocrie watched the heaven and tried to make shapes from the stars and the clouds. She noticed zombies, hopy's and even Fylla herself. It was actually just a bird, but Melocrie figured it as her own kestrel. Then she realised how much she missed her. Melocrie scratched her back. It had been itching a lot lately. "Are you alright?" Dylane's voice made Melocrie jump. He walked to her from the shades and in his hands he held a cup. "Can't sleep either"  
Melocrie shook her head. "No, too exited I think"  
Dylane titled his head a bit as he watched her. "Something's bothering you," he said. "I can tell, you know. So what is it"  
Melocrie sighed and lowered her head. It was no use hiding it. After all, they were friends, weren't they? Didn't that mean she could just tell him. Melocrie decided it was. "I've been having dreams..." she started. It was hard to tell him. "Actually, it's just one dream that keeps coming back. And every time it goes even further"  
"What's it about?" asked Dylane, frowning.  
"It's..." Melocrie stopped for a bit. "It's about Navisko, I think. I keep seeing a Figon, and Fylla's there too. They're fighting something enormous. The last few times, I've also seen a face and heard a screech... Followed by Yiro's laughter"  
Dylane shivered. "That's really creepy," he said as he stood beside her. "Who's the face from"  
Melocrie looked up to him. She didn't feel like saying, but knew it couldn't do much harm. "I will say, but please don't freak out, okay?" she said. "It might not even be a big deal." Dylane nodded and Melocrie sighed as she watched the stars. "It's Kayleigh"  
Dylane almost choked on his drink and wiped off his mouth. "Kayleigh? What happens to her"  
Melocrie shook her head and felt her breath was trembling. "I don't know"  
"Hmm..." Dylane took another sip and Melocrie could almost hear him thinking. "We'll, it's no use thinking over it if you don't know. Just try to sleep, Melocrie"  
"But I"  
"Listen." Dylane finished his cup and lay it on the floor. "You say your dream might not mean anything. I say it might just do. I understand it can be frustrating, but if it indeed is important, we'll need to hear the end of it. Besides, you really need your rest. I do too. You coming"  
Melocrie thought for a second and then agreed. "Yes, alright. I'll be right there"  
As Dylane moved back inside, Melocrie stared once more at the sky. Smiling at the stars that formed the kestrel, she turned and entered the tent.  
A fire burned as bright as the sun, with two black eyes piercing through the flames. And there was Fylla, soaring through the sky, screeching. But then suddenly a face came forth, but it wasn't Kayleigh's. It was a square shape, gray as sand, with two blood red eyes. When it growled, razor sharp teeth were shown and a scream followed. Kayleigh's face flashed again, her skin turning gray. Melocrie shot up from her bed and screamed out. Immediately, the others woke up and tried the calm her. In the morning, Dylane made her tell the dream to the party, as they were eating breakfast. Kayleigh had been scared at first, but she managed to recover. Tyrank was the only who had not responded, and each time he had exchanged glances with Debhora and Dylane. When Melocrie was finished, silence fell.  
"So, what does it mean?" she dared to ask after a time.  
"It means danger," answered Tyrank, without looking directly at her. Instead, he looked at Kayleigh. "You'd better be careful"  
Kayleigh nodded. "I will"  
"I'm sorry," said Melocrie. "I really didn't mean to scare you all"  
"It's good that you told us," Debhora said. "It really is. "I'm glad of that." Melocrie managed to smile. "Thanks, you guys"  
It felt like a heavy load had been lifted from her shoulders. The dream was much less terrifying now and Melocrie wasn't afraid of it anymore. For three more nights the dream continued even further. Now she could see Yiro's face, scarred and mad. She wondered how the Koltans had reacted when they had found their camp empty. Eventually, they could see the walls of Navisko rising before them. The sun had just risen above their heads as they reached closely to the gate and hid themselves behind some huge rocks. The entrance was guarded by four Koltans, the one looking more dangerous than the other.  
"What do we do now?" Melocrie whispered to Roldin.  
"We go around here, unseen," answered the Pike, pointing to the left. "Urani and Kayleigh, can you make us invisible"  
The mage and the priestess looked at each other. "We can try," Kayleigh said. "Though it would cost a lot of energy"  
"We have to," said Tyrank. "You may start"  
As the brother and sister began to mutter their spells, Melocrie began to feel light as a feather. She could see her arms disappear into nowhere, just as the others. "We'll have to search for each other on feeling," Urani whispered. "That's the only way"  
Melocrie could indeed feel her party agree with the mage.  
"Try to walk on light feet," whispered Tyrank. "Or on rocks. We can't leave too many footprints"  
Melocrie couldn't see her friends, but she felt their presence lingering about. She stepped forward into the sand, as light as possible, and stepped onto a rock. Slowly she walked to where Roldin had said, and knew that her friends were right in front of her. She held her breath as she watched how they passed by the Koltan guards, and prayed again they would not be discovered.  
"Remember that lady in Eura?" said one. "He sure was something, haha"  
"You old dog!" said an other. "Quiet!" said the third suddenly. "You hear that"  
Melocrie stopped dead in her tracks and felt her heart pounding like crazy. The guards were looking their way, but then they looked up and Melocrie could hear the sound of large wings. She looked up at the sky and could see a giant bird coming in sight. It was THE giant bird. Melocrie felt a shiver over her back, but it wasn't just her own. She looked at her party, but of course she couldn't see that. Right when she thought she was going to panic, she felt a large hand on her shoulder. It was Tyrank, she knew it. The bird soared over their heads and screeched, then disappeared over the city walls.  
"Ah, she's back," said one guard. "You'd better report that Iyagi has returned"  
"Yes sir!" An another guard hastened himself through the gate and only two remained.  
Melocrie felt her party moving again and she followed, as carefully as she could. Because she kept her eyes fixed on the guards, she almost tripped over a rock. Urani caught her just in time.  
"We must hurry," she heard him say in her mind. "Our spell is fading"  
"Then let's go." It was Tyrank.  
Melocrie stepped up and followed her friends around the corner of the city gates. The invisibility spell was trembling and they had to run the last part. Afraid they had been noticed, the party remained silent for another few minutes, their backs pressed against the wall and breaths still. Eventually, Roldin heaved a relieved sigh and motioned the others to follow him further. They stopped at a large crack in the wall, with a hole big enough to fit them through. Dylane knelt down and carefully looked over the edge. Melocrie could see his eyes grow back and he waved at the others to check as well. Melocrie knelt down next to Debhora and gasped. There weren't many Koltans around, but there were villagers! Plain, normal people wandering on and about. But it was maybe even less populated than Runen. The hole came out next to the grocery store, and straight ahead was the city square, with in the middle the Warpgate. On the other side, Melocrie could see numbers of small ally's and streets, all coming out to the square. Between those there was a broad stairs, reaching to the heaven. On top stood a gate with two large pillars, covered in a writing Melocrie had never seen before.  
"That's the way to the Bellatra," whispered Tyrank when he saw Melocrie staring at it. "Don't go there if not necessary"  
"If you don't mind me asking," Debhora muttered. "What are we going to do once we get in"  
"We must find the missing warriors," said Kayleigh quietly. "Without being spotted by the Koltans," replied Cage.  
"That's not going to be easy," whispered Melocrie. "You guys.. that Iyagi"  
"Hush, Melocrie," Kayleigh said softly. "We know. We all know"  
Melocrie smiled and was relieved she didn't have to explain herself.  
"We've fought that bird before," said Dylane. "Shouldn't be a problem now"  
"Never underestimate your enemy," whispered Tyrank. "Okay, let's go"  
"Follow me." Roldin stood up and waited for some Koltans to pass out of sight. Then he put one leg through the hole, then the other, and ducked to enter the city. He turned and waved at the others, then disappeared on the left. Next was Tyrank, and then Urani, who was almost spotted. He had to hide himself quickly behind a cart. Dylane and Debhora followed, and after Kayleigh it was Melocrie's turn.  
"Go on," whispered Cage. "But be careful"  
Melocrie nodded and turned to climb through the hole. One leg, the other, then her head and torso. She stood nailed to the floor as she entered the city. Cage hissed at her to move on, and Melocrie was startled. Quickly she gathered her wits and moved to the left, to join her party behind the grocery store. They looked out for Cage and saw him climbing into the city. But there was a Koltan approaching. He hadn't noticed Cage yet, but he was coming too close.  
"Cage!" Tyrank hissed and waved. "Hurry"  
Cage turned and saw the Koltan coming his way, but his eyes were fixed on a piece of paper. The warrior hurried himself to the floor and quickly joined his friends.  
"That was close," he breathed.  
"What now?" Melocrie asked.  
"We need cover..." said Debhora thoughtfully. "You think these people are friendly enough to take us in"  
"Friendly maybe," said Dylane. "But they might fear the Koltans too much to take such a risk"  
Tyrank grunted. "We have to"  
"Who goes there"  
Melocrie froze. They were discovered! 


	6. Cursed Navisko

Pristontale: The City of Dusk Chapter F - Cursed Navisko

----------------------------------------

"Well"  
A tall man with brown hair and a moustache stood before them, with an axe in his hand.  
"You can relax," Tyrank said quietly. "We're not here to do you harm"  
Melocrie now understood it was a villager and she sighed relieved.  
"Who are you?" the man demanded to know.  
"We're a party from Ricarten," said Dylane. "We're looking for our fellow warriors"  
"Oh!" The man lowered his axe and eased himself. "You have to leave"  
"We can't do that," said Urani, frowning.  
Footsteps sounded close to them and the man before them froze. When voices sounded near, he waved to the party.  
"They mustn't find you!" he said. "Come with me to my home. Act casual, but be careful"  
Melocrie grabbed hold of Debhora's belt as they followed the man inside the grocery store. Thank the Gods they hadn't been seen. Inside it was warmer and Melocrie couldn't help smiling. It all looked so comfortable and it was long since she had been in a real house. A fire burned quietly in a fireplace on the other side of the room. The man led them around the counter, where a lady stood counting some products.  
"Honey!" she gasped when the party passed by. "What is this"  
"Hush, darling," said the man with his finger on his lips. "These are warriors from Ricarten"  
"Really?" the lady grabbed a sign from under the counter and quickly hang it on the door. It said 'Closed'. "Come this way then," she said hastily and motioned the party up the stairs.  
The stairway itself was lit by torches along the walls and the ground covered with red carpet. There was a living room upstairs, with two bedrooms and a kitchen. The man sat the party down on the couches and chairs, and the lady hurried herself into the kitchen.  
"Tea?" she asked over her shoulder. "Or something else maybe"  
Tyrank looked around the party and they all nodded. "Tea for eight would be very kind, ma'am"  
The lady chuckled. "You can call me Keira," she said. "And this is my husband Fron"  
Fron sat down on a small chair and examined the warriors before him. "It's nice to meet you all," he said friendly.  
"From the same indeed," Roldin said. "You have saved us"  
"But you cannot stay long," said Fron. "You must leave Navisko"  
"But why?" asked Dylane. Fron looked at his wife for a moment and swallowed. "The last party wouldn't listen, either," he told, "Save for one, but no one would listen to him. Now we, the villagers, have decided to stop any party from crossing through the city." "Sounds familiar," Dylane muttered and spotted Roldin from the corner of his eyes, who ignored him.  
"We let the former parties here through, hoping they could defeat the Koltans," continued Fron. "But there is no way"  
"There's always a way," said Tyrank as he took a cup from Keira. "Thank you, m'lady"  
Keira smiled warmly and continued to give out the tea. Melocrie took hers a little shyly and nodded thankfully. A strange atmosphere covered them and for one second, it gave her the chills. She knew that the one man, who had tried to stop his own party, had been her father. Melocrie had to find him. The Lunans had wanted to stop them as well, and they were convinced. Maybe they could also convince the villagers somehow. "Then what way do you see?" Fron asked.  
"So many," Melocrie said carefully, still a little afraid to interfere. But after all, it was her business too. "By taking out their leader Yiro, for instance"  
Fron shrugged. "I believe you could. But you'd have to get to him first. His weapons protect him"  
"I don't assume you are talking about his armour," said Dylane. "What weapons"  
Silence fell in which Keira and Fron looked at each other. Roldin and Cage anxiously watched the party and Melocrie could read some fear in their eyes, and she remembered the dream. That huge monster with the square face. And then there was Iyagi. She sipped from her tea and muttered the name to herself.  
"What was that, girl?" Fron said suddenly.  
Roldin and Cage looked up.  
Melocrie startled. She looked around at her party, but their attention was also turned to her. "I said... Iyagi and her brother"  
Fron stared at her. "How... how do you know"  
"We heard the guards talking about Iyagi," said Debhora quickly. "I giant bird which we have fought before in Runen"  
"And her brother...?" asked Keira. "How do you know about him"  
"I've been having dreams," Melocrie said, trying not to hesitate. "I believe it shows me events of Navisko yet to come. It is a gray creature with red eyes in a square-shaped face. And it has some black manes running over its back"  
Fron and Keira gasped. "The Titan!" they called together.  
Dylane again almost choked on his drink. "The what?" he moaned.  
"The Titan," repeated Roldin and glanced at Melocrie. "The reason why Navisko's off bounds"  
"It's a monster from the far north," Cage filled in. "It can't be..." muttered Tyrank. "Why"  
"Everyone fears a Titan!" Fron said. "That's why it's their weapon"  
"But not just that," said Keira quietly. "They say that the beast is cursed, by an evil spell of the Midranda. They also call him the Guardian of the Bellatra"  
Melocrie swallowed and found herself turning cold. She looked around at her friends, but they were all thinking deeply. Perhaps all those warriors, who had been sent on the quest, hadn't just vanished after all. What if the Titan had.  
"That does it," grunted Tyrank. "We'll have to kill this so-called guardian. And that bird too. We'll place Yiro under arrest and that will be it"  
"Nice plan," said Roldin. "Although, how do you think we can defeat a Titan with all those Koltans around"  
"I'll ask Yiro for a fair fight," answered Tyrank quietly.  
Dylane shrugged. "And what makes you think Yiro will give you a fair fight"  
"All Lunans will have to back us up," said Urani. "We might even stand a chance"  
"If we find the missing warriors," continued Kayleigh, "we've already won! They're with so many, the Koltans will be no match"  
"How are you sure they're still alive?" said Cage, but then looked at Melocrie and fell silent.  
"We don't," said Melocrie, also to comfort Cage. "But what other choice do we have"  
"Hold on!" Keira said suddenly and hurried herself down the stairs. Melocrie watched her disappear and wondered what she was up to.  
Debhora and Kayleigh constantly looked over their shoulders at Fron, who was not looking back. He had walked to the stairway, and on his face was an odd expression. Melocrie found it hard to say what he was feeling, or what Keira had went to do. Dylane smiled at her for encouragement, and Melocrie found it very nice of him. Tyrank wasn't saying a word, he was just staring straight ahead of him. Cage and Roldin on the other hand were looking around, and sometimes they watched the stairway hopefully. After a while that seemed extremely long, footstepts were banging up the stairs and Keira appeared in the living room. She was breathing exited and Fron took a small package from her arms. "What are you doing with this?" he asked surprised.  
"Oh honey!" Keira seemed pretty happy. "I know it's your heirloom, but this might actually help our good warriors. Don't you think"  
"But..." Fron stared at the warriors and then he seemed to make a decision. Slowly he began to unfold a piece of cloth that was covering the object of the package, and when he was done, he held a shining crystal ball high in his hand. "Yes, this may help you"  
One by one the party jumped on their feet. But Melocrie was unable to move and kept staring at the ball. It was a monster crystal, but not just a regular one. A small, enchanting fire moved within, in the colors of yellow and red, mixed into orange. It became darker at the bottom, until it was as black as coal. It was a Figon.  
"Where did you get this?" Dylane said, his voice sounded squeakily, as he examined the crystal.  
"My great-grandfather gave it to me," Fron explained. "It was an heirloom. But right now I believe you need it more than I do"  
"It's a Figon..." Dylane replied slowly and turned to Melocrie. His eyes became larger and Melocrie felt herself turning red.  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Tyrank. "Isn't this important to you"  
"It is..." said Fron. "But right now it's important to all of us"  
"Thank you so much," said Kayleigh. "I wish that there was something we could do in return"  
"Win," said Keira simply. "Win and free us." "We will," promised Tyrank. "Thanks again, the both of you." Then he turned to the party. "Who will keep this crystal safe"  
"I think Melocrie should," Dylane said hastily, but then controlled himself and sharpened his throat. "She has proven herself enough by now. I think she would be perfect for it"  
Melocrie became a little nervous when all faces fixed on her, but she truly thanked Dylane in her head. Then she nodded and took the crystal from Fron, and hid it safely in her bag. She wanted to promise something, but she wasn't sure about the words.  
"Use this at the right time, in the right place," said Tyrank, just to be sure.  
Melocrie promised with a nod and remained silent. She carefully looked at Dylane from the corners of her eyes, and he winked at her.  
"Alright, all of you," said Keira, to break the silence. "I suggest you spend the night with us. Then you will also have enough time to discuss your plans."

Dreamless. There was no Figon, no Fylla crying out, and no Kayleigh covered in blood. Even the Titan wasn't there, not roaring or staring with his piercing eyes. And yet Melocrie was sweating all over and her back burned like crazy. She moaned as she woke up from the pain, and noticed that Debhora and Kayleigh were looking down on her. They had been offered Keira's room, and the men were in Fron's. Those two themselves had decided to sleep downstairs to give the party some privacy. Melocrie tried to sit up, but flinched from the pain in her back.  
"What's wrong?" Kayleigh asked worried. "Are you alright"  
Melocrie moaned and opened her mouth to talk, but her throat was too dry and she coughed instead. Debhora quickly grabbed some water from the kitchen and let her drink. The water felt great and it even softened the pain a little.  
"Helps?" Debhora asked quietly.  
"Yeah..." Melocrie breathed a few times and moaned again. "My back really hurts"  
Debhora and Kayleigh looked puzzled at each other.  
"Turn around," said Debhora eventually. "Let us see what causes it"  
With great effort, Melocrie managed to turn herself around and lay on her stomach. She covered her face in her pillow to resist the pain, and hoped the girls could help her.  
Kayleigh carefully removed some of Melocrie's nightshirt to the top to reveal her back. And when she did, she gasped, but quickly slew her hands to her mouth. Melocrie had not heard it and she only felt her back aching, like a heartbeat during an escape.  
Debhora looked at Kayleigh and swallowed. "How long has this been bothering you?" she then asked Melocrie.  
"Since I was very little," Melocrie moaned as she tried to recall. "I fell on my back when I was just a few years old and something must have gone wrong. The doctors said it was going to trouble me forever, but only a little. Lately it has been itching a lot, but it has never been as bad as this"  
"I see..." mumbled Debhora and looked at Kayleigh again. "Can you do something against the pain"  
"I could try," said the priestess and made her hands hover above the painful back.  
Melocrie felt something cold breezing over her for a minute and the pain began to wane slowly. Only then did she realise how tired she was, and she felt the last bit of pain disappearing before she fell asleep again.

"I'm telling you, it was there"  
Voices were coming from the living room. It was Kayleigh, talking to Tyrank about something.  
"Are you sure that's what you saw"  
"Of course!" Kayleigh sounded both upset and nervous. "It was shaped like a kestrel"  
Melocrie yawned and sat up straight. She swallowed a few before getting up and joined her friends at the table for breakfast.  
"Kestrel?" she said sleepy, as Kayleigh's words occurred to her.  
"Yeah... It was Fylla!" Kayleigh said hastily, but then smiled. "Good morning"  
"Same," smiled Melocrie and took a sip from her tea, which Keira gave happily to her. "What's with Fylla"  
"We saw her," said Debhora and nodded. "She was soaring just outside the city this morning"  
"So she's alright." Melocrie chuckled and took a bite from her bread. She felt far too sleepy to notice anything unusual.  
Roldin and Cage were sitting by the window, discussing something quietly. Dylane and Urani glanced a few times at them, a bit offended. "Good morning, warriors!" It was Fron, who had came up the stairs and greeted them friendly. Good mornings were all exchanged and then Fron and Keira disappeared downstairs to open their shop. Melocrie looked around at her party and then noticed they all seemed anxious. She looked at Kayleigh, who quickly turned away to get another cup of tea. Tyrank and Dylane looked at each other for a moment and then silently began to eat their bread. "What's going on?" Melocrie asked hesitating.  
Nobody seemed to dare answering. Finally, Tyrank grunted and shifted in his chair.  
"Melocrie..." he began, but then chose other words. "Have you heard the stories of strange events, that happen here in Navisko at night"  
Melocrie hadn't thought about it at all, but she knew, so she nodded.  
"We now know what they are..." continued Dylane nervously. "You were asleep, so I don't think you noticed anything"  
"What is it then?" Melocrie was getting scared.  
"Monsters," said Kayleigh quickly, when she got back from the kitchen. "The villagers... Fron and Keira, they"  
When she seemed to choke on her words, Debhora quickly took over. "They changed into monsters"  
"What?" Melocrie almost dropped her cup and hastily recovered herself. She stared at the stairway and then looked at Tyrank, puzzling. "I.. I didn't notice anything"  
"When I took the pain away from your back," said Kayleigh, "I also made it easier for you to sleep. But you were so fast asleep, that you didn't wake up at all, when we were"  
"We were fighting Fron and Keira," said Urani, his voice trembling. "But then we realised who they were, because their eyes were human! So we had to lock them up downstairs"  
"When dawn came," said Debhora, "they didn't remember anything, so we didn't tell them. They thought they had been sleepwalking"  
"It's a curse..." Melocrie mumbled. "Isn't it? One of the many curses"  
"We think so too," nodded Urani. "When we looked outside, monsters were all around, roaming the streets. Every single villager had changed. We now think that this quest is even more harder than we thought at first"  
"We have to move fast," continued Tyrank. "With the Titan, Iyagi and now villagers turning into monsters... We need to go to the Bellatra"  
"What?" Melocrie couldn't believe her ears. "But.. Dylane said"  
"I know what I said." Dylane sighed. "But it turns out we have no other choice"  
"There lies the answer," said Kayleigh. "That's where we saw Iyagi land last night... And we saw the Titan"  
"Greater than a Bargon, greyer than the sand." Tyrank stood up as he finished his tea. "With eyes as red as blood and a cry that gives you the chills. They only come at night, I believe"  
They had seen the Titan. The Titan was here in the village, it had been so close to them. Melocrie couldn't believe what she was hearing. With the many troubles the Koltans had gave them, she hadn't though about the curses at all. She was relieved when Dylane said they wouldn't go to the Bellatra, but now they had to. It seemed logical, though. After all, it's the Bellatra that most people fear, not Navisko itself. Melocrie also believed there would lie the answer, even though she was afraid to. But she had to find her father. And now that she had the Figon, things were clearing up a bit. They would come at night... Kayleigh's flashed again in her mind and she shivered. If the Titan would come, bad things would happen. But only during the night.  
"Then we must do it by day, got it!" Melocrie quickly finished her own tea and stood up too. "So what are we waiting for?"

Fylla spread her wings wide and floated still in the air for a few seconds. Then she dove down with great speed and snatched a mouse from the ground. As if chuckling happily, she flew back to the troop she was spending the night with. The Lunans smiled up at her when she passed, as they sat around the fire. They had camped for the night at the south-east of Navisko, and watched for whatever sigh from their party, now that the sun was raising up.  
Many wondered what their leader was currently doing and hoped that Yiro wasn't anywhere near him. That monster... He's no better than the Titan itself.  
A great bird soared softly in the distance, and when Fylla noticed it, she stroke down between the Lunans and cried quietly.  
"There's Iyagi," muttered the general and pointed at the air. "She's going to sleep soon, I hope"  
"I just hope that Roldin is doing alright," said a female Pike. "And what about that girl"  
"The Falcorra girl?" The general shrugged. "I'm not sure if I believe in her. She didn't seem very strong"  
"That's because she's young still," said the female and stroke Fylla's feathers slowly, who was eating her mouse with great delight. "Young people act from the heart"  
"That's probably the only good way to act," grunted the general and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Call me if you want me to take over"  
"I will." 


	7. No other Choice

Pristontale: The City of Dusk Chapter G - No other Choice

----------------------------------------

Melocrie glanced over her shoulder. No one. Then she looked around the corner of the grocery store. No one. No Koltan, no villager was near. Some were standing over at the blacksmith, but that was all the way on the other side of the square, past the Warpgate. Melocrie heaved a sigh and quickly climbed through the hole out of the city. There she continued on hands and feet, crawling further until she was about a hundred meters away from the walls. After waiting for several minutes, she kneld and drew an arrow, then shot it into the sky. For a few moments she waited, but there was no response. A few more times she tried, and she laughed out loud when it was answered by a birdcry.  
Fylla soared around in cirkels, high above her head, and finally touched back down to the ground. She chipped happily, flapping her wings. Melocrie shushed her and hugged her tightly.  
"Thank the Gods you are alright," she whispered. "How are the Lunans doing?" Fylla chipped again and Melocrie smiled. "I have something to show you"  
She reached out for her bag and carefully took out the crystal. The fire that burned inside gave Fylla a fright and the bird lifted into the sky. Melocrie waited for her to return and rubbed the crystal.  
"You know him, don't you?" she asked.  
It was as if Fylla nodded and she carefully flicked the ball with her beak.  
"He's going to fight on our side." Melocrie put the crystal back safely and stroke the kestrel's feathers. "Fylla, I have a task for you"  
The kestrel seemed to listen closely, as Melocrie told her to gather up the Lunans and bring them to this very same spot.  
"Try to bring them here in less than a day"  
Fylla cried out softly and pecked the air.  
"You must be careful. Mind Iyagi now, and make the Lunans go around as quietly as they can. Guard are standing just around the corner"  
The kestrel cried out again and eventually was released into the air. Melocrie watched her fly away into the distance, disappearing into the fog of the morning.

"Tell me again," muttered Dylane, as he and Tyrank scurried through the small streets of Navisko. "What exactly are we doing"  
"We're to find the location of the Bellatra," whispered Tyrank somewhat annoyed. "Scared"  
"Me?" Dylane shrugged. "Never." It was still early in the morning, yet close to the afternoon. More and more villagers came out of their houses to do their daily jobs, and two warriors would really draw attention among them. The people were all dressed in poor clothing, and walked every step with downcast eyes. The Koltans were giving orders everywhere to everyone, and yelled at people who didn't work fast or well enough. Dylane found it hard to just stand and watch those poor people being bossed around, but knew it wasn't the time and place to do something rash. Tyrank gave him many looks of warning, before he finally hurried forward again.  
After a while they stopped and kneld down at the foot of a low wall. Glancing over it, Dylane could now see the entire square from a distance. It was surrounded by small buildings and stores, with old and ruined statues among them. In the middle stood the Warpgate, which still seemed to be in a good condition on the outside. For a moment he again watched the villagers working their fingers bloodly, before his eyes suddenly fixed onto something else. As he stared, Tyrank followed his gaze and gasped quietly.  
"That's it," he muttered. "That's the way to the Bellatra"  
It was a huge stairway, on the other side of the square, next to the blacksmith. On top stood two pillars, supporting some kind of roof, a little ruined and very old. On the other side it seemed to go down again, for Dylane couldn't see what was beyond it. But that was the place where they had seen Iyagi lifting into the air last night, and it's were the Titan's roar had come from. It had appeared on top of the stairs, scanning the city like a god of rage. Dylane startled when he could see the images clearly in his head again and sank back down to the floor.  
"How you want to get there?" he asked Tyrank, breathing. "With both the Titan and Iyagi guarding the place"  
"We'll either have to lure them out or not being seen," answered Tyrank. "And why?" Dylane swallowed and sighed. "Why do we have to go there"  
Tyrank looked down on him and sank back as well, as he lay his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Calm yourself, Dylane," he said. "You're losing control"  
Dylane took a moment and then did what he was told.  
"Like you said before," continued Tyrank, "they are guarding something. And I really - really - want to know what"  
Dylane nodded. "I understand, Tyrank. It's just... I'm"  
"Scared?" Tyrank shrugged and glanced over the wall again. "I am too." "Really?" Dylane said surprised. "You? Afraid"  
"What'd you expect?" Tyrank sighed. "Everyone's afraid at his time. But that's the only moment on which you can be brave"  
"I guess so," said Dylane and looked up at the man, who he had always admired. If Tyrank was afraid, then it was serious. "Together, right"  
Tyrank looked back down. Those were the exact same words Roldin had said to him, in the days when they were best friends. How did Dylane know? Tyrank smiled. Dylane always knew everything about everyone. "Together," he said and nodded.

Roldin watched the villagers working from the window, and spotted the top of an axe rising from behind a wall. He shrugged and looked away. Tyrank really had to find a better hiding.  
"So," said Cage as he paced around. "We gather our troops, march through the gate and defy Yiro? Doesn't that seem too rash"  
"I don't like this plan either, Cage," said Roldin and sighed. "But this might be the only way"  
"It's a stupid way," said Cage. "The Koltans will destroy us all"  
"Not if we act just right," replied Debhora as she sipped from her tea. "If we can take out Yiro before night falls, then the rest will be easy"  
"But what are the chances of that?" said Cage and turned to Roldin. "I'm sorry, but I really protest against this"  
Roldin heaved another sigh and stood up, grabbing Cage's shoulder tightly. "If you have any other way, my friend," he said, "please tell me." When Cage didn't answer, Roldin turned away and continued. "Tyrank has made himself perfectly clear, and let me tell you, that man is no fool. Understand that riscs ought to be taken, though I don't want to lose my entire people"  
"That's what I fear, see," said Cage, his voice trembling a little. "What if Yiro will slaughter everyone"  
"We will not let that happen," said Debhora surely. "You Lunans are far stronger than you give yourself credit for. Have a little faith"  
"But"  
"She's right, Cage!" Roldin looked him in the eyes. "It pains me to say it, really it does. But we have no other choice."

"Are you alright"  
Urani walked up to his sister, who stood by the window, downstairs in the grocery store. Fron and Keira had gone out to obey the Koltans, hopefully for the last time. Upset voices could be heard from upstairs, as Roldin and Cage loudly discussed something.  
"I'm not sure..." Kayleigh muttered with downcast eyes. "It's all happening so fast and... I feel like I don't understand anything anymore"  
"I know." Urani embraced his sister and rubbed her back. "I know, sis. But you must try to control all this. You must find your own strength"  
"We all do, don't we?" said Kayleigh and released her brother. "And what about Melocrie"  
Urani sighed. "I don't know about that. And I don't think she knows it herself either. We can't possibly bring that up now"  
"I guess you're right," said Kayleigh softly. "It just bothers me. I mean, we all thought she was something, but... I wonder who she really is"  
"I do too." Urani looked out the window, to the many people outside under the Koltan's reign. "We'll find out. And when we do, this whole battle will be over at last"  
"I'm scared, Urani," said Kayleigh. "But I don't want to be"  
"Something that cannot be prevented, must not be denied." Urani smiled down on his sister. "One of the basic lessons of life"  
Kayleigh smiled back. "Yes, I know, I've heard it so many times. I'll try and remember that."

Time was running short as the sun kept rising higher and higher. Soon it would be right above their heads in the sky, and after that it would sink away. Night would fall and the Titan would rise, meaning their destruction.  
Dylane shook these thoughts from him, when they all stood outside the city, with Cage on the watch. The Lunans were gathering outside Navisko, joining them in small groups in turn. They had told that Yiro had returned from his morning patrol, and that he had now entered the city. Tyrank was constantly glancing over his shoulder at the hole in the wall. When all troops had arrived, when the sun was at its peak, Roldin gathered them all up close.  
"I'm glad to see you're all in one piece," he said loudly, but quietly enough for the guards not to hear. "We will now challenge the Koltans and place Yiro under arrest"  
Tyrank looked at him and found his words were far too direct, for muttering appeared among the groups, even some gasps and protests. Cage was working hard to restrain his words, though he agreed with the Lunans.  
"Easy, my people!" Roldin said and waved his arms. "For many years we have only defended, but eventually it has done us no good. We are powerful, yet we don't know it. Together we can overcome Yiro"  
As his speech continued about the Titan, Iyagi and the curse of the villagers, more protests came but were all silenced by Roldin. Melocrie stood by Debhora and Kayleigh, listening closely. Tyrank and Dylane would take out the guards by the gate, and Tyrank would go in to speak with Yiro. He would ask him for a fair fight, a duel, just the two of them. The outcome would decide their fates.  
Plan B was that if that conversation would go ill, the army would enter the city to call upon a battle. Melocrie tried to imagine what a battle would look like, but she couldn't place the right thoughts. She would also be in it, Debhora said, as long as she wanted to. And Melocrie did, she really did. But she had to focus her mind on the first task ahead of her: warning the villagers. "Sir Roldin..." A young Lunan boy came forth, perhaps even a little younger than Dylane. "Where is this great faith of yours coming from"  
Roldin considered his answer for a moment and glanced to the party behind him. Melocrie stood in the middle, watching them with full attention. Roldin sighed and turned back to his people. "We have a chosen one among us"  
Muttering appeared again and Melocrie was a little confused. Why did he look at her before he said that? Hopefully, she looked up at Tyrank, but he didn't look back. Even Debhora's gaze was steady, but Kayleigh's smiled at her faintly. Melocrie continued to look at her, hoping for an answer, but it didn't come. Roldin gave his people the time to fell silent and smiled. "So what say you then"  
Usually, the Lunans would roar in agreement, but the guard would surely hear. So instead, the all nodded a little bow and grins appeared on their faces. Roldin smiled along and turned to Tyrank. "We're in"  
"Good." Tyrank looked around the Lunans. "You all know what to do"  
Again, the Lunans gave their little bows and Roldin turned to Melocrie. "Are you ready, girl"  
Melocrie startled for a moment and only then realised what he was talking about. "Hum..," she stuttered. "Not yet, hold on a minute"  
While the Lunans were discussing their plans and visions, Melocrie found Dylane leaning against a tree, thinking.  
"Hey," she said as she walked up to him.  
Dylane looked up. "Hi there," he nodded. "You alright"  
"Of course!" Melocrie smiled. "Listen... I want to thank you, for the whole Figon, dream thing. And I want to give you something in return." She took off the necklace around neck and seperated the Sereneo from the string. Then she chuckled and lay the sheltom in Dylane's hand, and closed it. "I want you to have this"  
Dylane opened his hand and examined the Sereneo closely. "Are you sure?" he asked.  
"I am," Melocrie nodded. "It's alright. You'll probably need it more than I do"  
Dylane shrugged and put the Sereneo in his pocket. "Thank you, Melocrie. Almost time, isn't it"  
"Yep!" Melocrie sighed. "It's almost lunch time for the villagers. On that moment I'll visit Keira and Fron"  
"Be careful"  
"Thanks, you too."

Melocrie had waited for all other taks to be cleared out and then set off for the grocery store. Her mind was set on Tyrank and Dylane, who in the meantime would take out the guards. When she wanted to walk around the corner to the door of the store, she heard raised voices and stayed her position. While her heart was giving a pounding shock, she glanced around the corner carefully and saw two Koltans leaving from the door, toward the blacksmith. As soon as they were far away enough, Melocrie ran to the door and hurried inside, quickly closing it behind her.  
"Melocrie!" Keira embraced her and Melocrie found that the woman was trembling. "Thank goodness"  
"What happened?" asked Melocrie, highly worried.  
"They came to patrol our houses," said Fron, who was also shaking a bit. "They only rarely do that. Thank heavens you were outside at the time"  
"Do you think they expect something?" Melocrie's thoughts went to Tyrank and Dylane again, and she shivered.  
"I'm not sure." Fron swallowed. "I hope not"  
Melocrie nodded and found it was about time for the plan. "Listen, I have something for you to do," she said and then began to whisper, as Fron and Keira bend over to listen carefully. "Somehow you must warn the villagers that a rescue is coming up. The Lunans are here now, and ready to defy Yiro. Tyrank's going to ask him to duel, with the outcome of your freedom, if Tyrank wins that is. But if anything goes wrong, we all may have to fight. Then you either have to flee, or fight along"  
A short silence fell and Melocrie found she was breathing heavily. Quickly she recovered herself and waited for an answer.  
"I see..." Keira said after a while. "Defying Yiro is very dangerous, you know"  
"I know." Melocrie nodded and waited for more reactions.  
"We will inform as many people as we can," said Fron. "Any strong warrior left here will be happy to fight along"  
"That's great!" Melocrie smiled. "Thank you, but now I have to go, and quickly"  
"Alright, go then," said Keira and embraced the girl again. "Be careful"  
"We'll pray for you," said Fron, smiling.  
"And I will pray for us all," answered Melocrie, before she disappeared through the door again.

Tyrank and Dylane encouraged themselves in their minds, as they ran closely past the walls and glanced around the corner. Two guards were still standing by the gate, with banners in their hands, scanning the area.  
"There they are..." whispered Tyrank.  
"Say, Tyrank..." Dylane said suddenly. "Isn't it better to just rush into the city? That way the Koltans won't be on their guard"  
"We have to avoid battle if we can," answered Tyrank, without looking at him. "Though the chance of that may be small"  
Dylane nodded, but still didn't know if he fully agreed. But it was too late to turn back.  
"You ready?" muttered Tyrank.  
Dylane quietly drew his sword. "Ready"  
They both snuck around the corner, as quietly as they could, and when they were close enough, they broke into a run. The guard by the gate were suddenly startled, but had no time to call out a warning. Tyrank and Dylane threw themselves onto them and covered their mouth, while dragging them back around the corner. The guard struggled heavily, but stopped immidiately as soon as they were thrown to the floor, with an army of Lunans before them. Above their heads, Roldin stood looking down on them, and then grinned.  
"Bind them," he said and the Lunans obeyed. They roughly pushed the guards against two trees and prevented them from screaming out. As they were binding them to the trunks, Dylane and Tyrank heaved sighs and laughed a bit.  
"That was easy," said Dylane and preciously examined his sword.  
"Yes..." muttered Tyrank. "A little too easy"  
Dylane looked at him and shrugged. "Having second thoughts"  
Tyrank and shrugged back and grabbed his axe more tightly, as he turned toward the gate again. "Not a chance."

Melocrie returned from the grocery and joined the army outside again. She all relieved and glad to see that Tyrank and Dylane were safely among them, and that the guards had succesfully been taken out. She walked up to Tyrank and praised him, who smiled.  
"That was the easiest part," he said and lay a large hand on her head. "Now the challenge begins"  
Melocrie's smile fainted. "You're going to fight Yiro now, aren't you"  
Tyrank nodded and sighed. "I will be careful"  
"Alright then," said Melocrie and nodded back, while she watched the great warrior march away.  
Roldin also looked after him and somehow wished their places had been exchanged. But he understood, that if anyone could defeat Yiro, it would be Tyrank himself.  
"Stay on your guards," he said to his people. "The deciding moment is near"  
Melocrie watched Tyrank disappear around the corner, and suddenly she felt really lonely. She all glad that Fylla joined her on her shoulder, and pecked her cheek softly.

Tyrank stood before the gates, with his axe lowered to his side, and took a few moments. He tried to follow where his thoughts led to, but there were too many in his head. Deciding that he had only the room for one task at the time, he shook Melocrie's face away from him, and walked forth slowly. But after only a few steps, he stopped dead in his tracks and gazed ahead of him. There stood Yiro, only a few meters away from him, his arms folded and no smile on his face.  
"You thought you would win so easily?" he asked darkly, through clenched teeth. "How dare you"  
"I have come to challenge you to a duel," said Tyrank with a raised voice. "With the fate of Navisko as the outcome"  
"A fair duel, I assume?" Yiro shrugged. "You didn't exactly give my guards a fair one, did you"  
Tyrank didn't know what to answer. All he knew was that his plan had failed, but it wasn't lost. "It was fair," he decided to answer. "Two against two, it was"  
Yiro began to laugh, and before Tyrank knew what was going on, he had been surrounded by a number of ten Koltans. "Your plan is not the worse one," Yiro said, as the Koltans advanced, but Tyrank stood his ground. "There's something you should know, though," Yiro continued as he lowered his arms to his side, and clenched them into fists. "I never play fair"  
It all went too fast. Tyrank raised his axe, but it was too late, and before he knew it, he was caught in a battle. Koltans all around him tried to attack and he didn't have the ability to defend all his sides. He was caught while the Koltans grabbed him firmly and started to beat him up.  
Yiro watched it happen, still no smile on his face, as he disgusted the warrior in front of him.  
Tyrank tried to struggle, but it was too much for him. Finally, he felt his strength fading and he sank to his knees, feeling the beats hitting him over and over again. Eventually, Yiro raised his hand and the fighting stopped. Tyrank's sight was blurry and he moaned, as he tried to stood up. But then Yiro himself advanced forth and kicked him back to the floor.  
"You just don't get it, do you?" he yelled angrily. "Give up, Tyrank. You cannot win"  
Tyrank felt it best not to say anything, he couldn't after all. He waited for more to happen, but nothing came at him. Yiro only turned around after a while, and his people followed him. Tyrank couldn't move as he tried to figure out what had just happened. But the aching in his chest was too much and he was unable to control his thoughts. In his mind, he saw a bird flying over him, and then disappearing from sight.

Fylla screeched out in a strange tone, while she still tried to control her volume. Melocrie looked up and tried to calm her.  
"What is it, Fylla?" she asked and then started to panic a little. "Tyrank? Where is he"  
Dylane quickly turned and ran to them. "What's with Tyrank?" he asked.  
"I don't know," stammered Melocrie. "Let's follow Fylla"  
And they did, around the corner, to the gates. Roldin had joined them as well, while the remaining Lunans didn't understand what was happening.  
And there he was, just inside the city, laying in the dust. Roldin gapsed and ran to his friend, trying to wake him.  
"Tyrank! Wake up"  
Melocrie's breath stopped as she raised her sight to the city, and saw that the Koltans were watching them. But they didn't move at all. In the middle of them stood he, Yiro, watching them while smirking. Dylane saw it too and suddenly drew his sword, growling. He was trembling all over and Melocrie knew he would just march into the city and attack Yiro, just like that. "Dylane," she hissed and tucked his arm. "Don't, please"  
Dylane stared down on her and finally withdrew his sword. He growled and turned away from the Koltans, while he and Roldin lifted Tyrank around their shoulders. Melocrie didn't dare to look at the Koltans again, as their laughter followed them all the way around the corner, and back to the Lunans. "My God!" Kayleigh gasped when she saw them approaching. "What happened"  
"My guesses are," said Dylane as he carefully lay Tyrank before her on the ground, "that Yiro knew"  
"No..." Urani growled. "So what now"  
Kayleigh raised her hands above Tyrank's body to perform her healing spell, while Roldin and Dylane were puzzling out their options.  
"We have to attack," said Dylane finally. "What?" Cage was shocked. "After this"  
"Of course!" It was Roldin who said it, though he couldn't believe his own words. "We have to, of course we have to. Tyrank wasn't defeated by Yiro alone, I'm sure of that. Remember what happened to me, at our camp in the Cursed Land?" He shivered for a moment by the mere memory. "Yiro never fights himself"  
"I remember," said Kayleigh, still working with her magic. "But your wounds were different from normal ones that time. My healing didn't work well"  
"That's because of the weapon I was hit with," Roldin muttered. "You know, the Koltans also have magic of their own"  
Suddenly, Tyrank moaned and when he opened his eyes, faces were all staring down at him. He blinked his eyes a few times and Dylane quickly helped him to sit up.  
"Tyrank!" he gasped relieved. "Well done, Kayleigh"  
The priestess smiled and Urani patted her on the shoulder.  
"Tyrank," said Melocrie and swallowed to stop trembling. "What happened"  
"What Roldin said," moaned Tyrank. "I could hear"  
Dylane growled. "I cannot believe this," he said and then stood up. "I cannot believe this"  
After a while, when Tyrank's strength had returned, Roldin helped him to his feet. "So what now?" the Lunan asked.  
Tyrank heaved a sigh and looked all round the Lunan army, until his eyes fixed on Dylane. "We fight"  
On that moment, the Lunan army behind them roared out loudly, raising their weapons. Debhora and Urani joined them, along with Dylane and Kayleigh. Finally, Tyrank turned to Melocrie and looked deeply into her eyes. No words were needed, for Melocrie knew what he was thinking. After thinking herself for a moment, based on Roldin's words of before, she nodded and drew an arrow, feeling faithful.

Yiro and his Koltans were still laughing about what happened before and some were doing bad imitations of Tyrank. Suddenly the joy among them stopped, as a kestrel flew overhead, screaming out loudly. Yiro stood up, but before he could consider the moment, a horn sounded from outside the city walls and the ground began to shake slightly. The Koltans all watched the gate, as a great army marched through, with the party from Ricarten in the lead. Melocrie walked between Dylane and Debhora, whispering courage to herself. But seeing Fylla soaring through the sky gave her all the courage she needed. The moment was at hand and the plan easy: take out Yiro and the Koltans would be powerless. With powerless Koltans, they would take out the Titan and Iyagi, and find their answers at the Bellatra.  
With these thoughts as their fuel, the army marched forward and only stopped a few meters away from the Koltan army, which was now gathering in front of them.  
"So..." said Yiro, as he watched Tyrank and Roldin glancing at him. "Lessons never learned"  
"You can say that again!" Not only Yiro, but the Lunans turned as well, as a good hundred villagers joined them to fights. They all stood beside the Lunan army, smirking at the Koltans.  
Then a silence fell, and Melocrie felt really uncomfortable. Then Yiro began to smile, and again it broke into a wild laughter.  
"A good idea, you thought?" he yelled. "Well, so be it! My Titan will destroy you"  
"And daylight will destroy him," said Tyrank, as he remained steady.  
Yiro's laughted faded, but his smiled remained. "Then..." he said, "I will just have to make night fall." Without time to consider those words, Melocrie watched how Yiro spread his arms, and the sky suddenly went darker. The Lunans gasped as they all watched the sun sinking into the sky, unnaturally fast. A star appeared on the sky, another one and another one.  
What was happening? How was it happening?  
No time! A scream at his side made Dylane jump, as a villager beside him sank onto his knees, grabbing his stomach. Dylane wa horrified by the very sight, when the man shrunk down and his clothing were ripped. Finally, a small, green creature stood in his places, with razor sharp teeth and screeching out loudly. More monsters appeared all around them and Melocrie felt frozen. This is what they had feared: the night. How? Yiro changed the day into night, to his own advantange. Tyrank couldn't believe he had not seen this coming.  
"You actually thought this plan was a good idea?" Yiro yelled above all other screaming, of villagers changing into monsters. "Then what do you think of this"  
He gave a sign to a Koltans beside him, who blew his horn. The echo was overwelming and Melocrie was nailed to the floor. They were lost. A giant bird screamed as they all had to cover their ears, and Iyagi lifted into the air from behind the great stairway, flapping her wings in the moonlight. Now other monsters were appeared, out of nowhere. They materialised from the dark, their eyes like demon's. "Listen!" Roldin cried out suddenly.  
A soft drum sounded in the distance, followed by a sudden 'bang' and the ground began to shake. The party watched the stairway behind them, and Roldin felt as if he was sinking into the ground. For he knew that roar that sounded, he had always feared it in his dreams. Melocrie had too, and she shivered when she could see the gray ceature in her head, very clearly, with Yiro's laughter galling through. 


	8. The Titan and the Figon

Pristontale: The City of Dusk Chapter H - The Titan and the Figon

----------------------------------------

The great doors of the Bellatra banged open and two, great, gray feet smashed on the floor with each step, making the ground shake. The Lunans were all startled, and Tyrank and Roldin looked up when a thundering roar sounded from the other side of the stairway. Melocrie yelled and covered her ears, as Iyagi cried out to the sky and lifted up. Fylla screeched back, but fell silent when the banging footsteps came closer. The Koltans had stopped their threatening, and a broad grin appeared on Yiro's face. Even the monsters around then stopped screaming after a moment and looked up at the stairway. Fylla seemed to panic for a few seconds and shot through the sky like an arrow. Dylane saw it and clenched his teeth, while grabbing his sword even more tightly. "What did you do?" he yelled at Yiro, and the Lunans turned to watch them.  
The footsteps came even closer, the shaking got worse and another roar echoed over the square. Yiro's grin widened, turned into a smile and finally his laughter combined itself with the roars. Fylla cried out and it made Melocrie worry even more.  
"Do you not know?" he yelled back and spread his arms. "This army will overcome you, for we have the strongest weapon of all! And now it advances... You're all going to die"  
Melocrie shook her head as she realised what was going on and quickly turned to Tyrank. "It's the Titan!" she screamed out.  
A huge fist flew through the air and smashed the pillars on top of the stairway. Large bricks of stone crashed down and some Minigues started to run around like crazy, screaming. Then the Titan appeared. For a moment he stopped on top of the stairs, gazing ahead of him, like he was breathing in the air. Finally, without warning, it started to advance down the stairs, with long, banging steps. The Lunans cried out and almost started to panic, but Roldin wouldn't let it happen.  
"Hold your ground!" he encouraged his men. "Ready your weapons! Archers and magicians in the back, full combat warriors at front." The Lunan army turned to the Titan coming in on them, and did as they were told. Urani joined Kayleigh's side as they prepared their energies, though they had no idea what specific magic they should use. Dylane and Cage stood beside Roldin to encourage him and his army, and Melocrie and Debhora stood their position in the back. Roldin feared for the battle, but tried to keep high faith. With also the others monsters around them, fighting a Titan was the last thing they needed. Something they had not consider at all. The Koltans, monsters, Iyagi and the Titan. How could it have gone so wrong?  
Melocrie had never fought a battle before, and she felt her heart beating hard like a drum. Fighting monsters was one thing, but the Titan was totally different. She had never been so scared in her life and wondered what horrors would lie ahead when they would advance. Yet she stood where she was, not thinking of backing out and leaving her friends. Looking around, she saw all the monsters fixed upon the Titan, and understood that they had to fight both. Fylla landed on her shoulder for a second, and it was a great comfort. She would be brave, like everyone else.  
The Koltans did not attack, but instead they sent out Iyagi to do the work. For a few moments she soared past the Lunans and joined her brother in the advance. It was hard for the army to stand in balance, with the ground shaking like crazy. Yiro stood in front of his own troops, with his arms folded, enjoying the sight before him.  
"Ready to fire!" shouted Roldin, as the two monsters came closer.  
Melocrie hastily tried to grab an arrow, but she kept missing it and it panicked her. Debhora took hold of her hand and held it steady. When Melocrie had her arrow attached to her bow, she looked up at the Atlanta and nodded. "Steady now..." Roldin stood like a statue to the ground, while his people were getting even more anxious. "Fire"  
Melocrie shot her arrow into the air with great speed, and it was joined by maybe a hundred more. Spears, javelins and even balls of energy were among them as well, as they shot through the air and smashed in on the Titan. The monster's roar covered all other sound for only a second and great cloud of smoke raised up. Iyagi cried out and spread her talons, diving down onto the army.  
"Fire!" Roldin yelled quickly.  
More arrows and magic balls were fired and most of them hit the great bird on the chest. Fylla was swallowed in a purple light and crashed past Iyagi, hitting her again and again. Another roar sounded as the smoke cleared and Titan appeared again, waving around his huge arms, only lightly scarred. The other monsters around them screamed out in fear, and the smaller ones tried to escape into all directions. Melocrie stepped back in fear. How could he have survived a blast like that? He came closer now and Roldin called his troops to charge up, while trying to ignore Yiro's loud laughter. Next to her, Debhora grabbed another javelin which she had fixed on her back and raised her shield. Melocrie took this as an encouragement, and attached another arrow to her bow. "Charge"  
Melocrie desperately looked for Tyrank somewhere in the crowd, that was now moving around too quickly. She spotted him near Dylane, as they both held their weapons before the.  
Roldin looked up at the mighty creature that now came closer in front of him. They would either live, or all die. And if his people would die, so would he. With these thoughts he raised his scythe and ran forward, but was suddenly stopped by Urani. He and Kayleigh quickly raised their weapons, as beams of lightning crashed down from the sky. The Titan was hit badly, but still marched forward. In the meantime, Iyagi was also hit, and she cried out in pain. Another roar sounded, but this time it was something else: a Bargon. It seemed to encourage others on the field, as they marched toward the Titan, instead of toward the Lunans. Tyrank saw it happen and was relieved, for the monsters feared the Titan like they did, and wanted it out of their way.  
"This is it!" yelled Roldin to his people. "For Priston"  
"For Priston!" his people repeated loudly. "For Priston!" Melocrie also shouted along as loud as she could, for it made courage swell up in her. "For Priston!" Tyrank and Dylane held their weapons high and yelled out to the monster in front of them. "For Priston"  
Yiro's laughter stopped and one second that was left seemed like an eternity, but the Titan did not stop. As Fylla cried out to the battle below, he ran right through the army of Lunans, swaying his arms as he roared. People underneath tried to bring cuts into his legs to made him fall, but his skin was even harder than rock. Only magic seemed to have a high effect, and yet it kept fighting like a madman. Melocrie stayed near Debhora, firing her arrows at Iyagi with Fylla by her side, who was now screeching above their heads. Iyagi seemed to be heavily wounded, and yet she continued to attack. What was giving them strength? Was it Yiro?  
Cries of pain were heard all around, and Roldin was all too happy he had friends by his side. He did not longer care whether he would live or die. For if he would die, he would take these monsters with him. Cage helped him out by covering his back, while Dylane and Tyrank scattered themselves among the crowd. Urani stayed close to the Titan, in search of his weak spots, with many other mages with him. Kayleigh ran all around the battlefield in search of people who needed her healing. But nothing seemed to able to stop the Titan. There was no way to bring down a mountain this strong and high.  
"Atlanta's!" Roldin shouted eventually and turned into all directions. "Atlanta's"  
Cage understood and shouted along, after a time joined by Tyrank and Urani. The Atlanta's started to gather around the Titan, which had to stop because it was surrounded. About a thirty Atlanta's stood around him, waiting for a right moment. It was on the moment in which he roared, that every single one of them took high their shield and threw them at him. Lights of purple, blue and yellow were cast from them, and they swirled around him for a moment. The Titan shook his head and seemed to lose his guard. Melocrie saw it happen and understood that combined magic of the same kind, could be a most powerful weapon.  
"Now!" yelled Debhora.  
"Now!" yelled all Atlanta's.  
Lunan fighters with great axes and spears gathered around and instantly started to hit the beast with all their might. Dylane joined them as well, as he gathered power into his sword. He was able to make a perfect scar around the waist, by running up the leg. To his surprise, a Bargon that passed him didn't attack him, but it attacked the Titan as well. Even Fylla charged up and became to peck at his face. Pikes started to use magic as well and it seemed to have much more effect. The fighters kept hitting in on the fresh wounds and the Titan's painful cry was more than they could take. Yiro's smile sank away immediately. This was something he could not allow. He cried out something to the sky, but it was lost through the Titan's roars and some cries of victory. Melocrie aimed an arrow at an open wound and proudly hit it perfectly. Suddenly a loud cry sounded from behind her and she turned, shocked by the sight. Iyagi soared passed her, just above her head, and joined the Koltan army as they charged from the other side. Yiro stood still in the middle of them, his face shadowed by evil intentions. They were attacking them! Melocrie quickly turned round and started to run, in search of Roldin. There she found him, fighting side by side with Tyrank against some Ghouls. Melocrie made her way as she shouted for their attention, and only got it when she was very near.  
"Roldin!" she yelled out, breathing. "The Koltans"  
Roldin looked up and his face turned paler than milk. Tyrank too stood nailed to the floor, while a wave of black armors rushed in on them.  
"Koltans!" Roldin shouted at his people. "Turn around! Koltans"  
He was lost, he didn't know what to do. It was just too much, the Titan, Iyagi and the Koltans. They would not live.  
Yet his people turned around bravely and held their positions. The surrounding monsters seemed to be no problem anymore, compared to Yiro's powers. By Roldin's orders, his army split up into two groups, with equal numbers of each class. On one side the Lunans were now fighting the Koltans, with Yiro still among them like a statue. On the other side there was the Titan, who now had it much easier with less warriors around him. And all at the same time they had the Minigues, the Ghouls, Bargons and Mephits, who were now given less attention. Above their heads was Iyagi, who seemed to not ever give up. Dylane gathered more energy and struck the Titan in the back, who swung around immediately. Tyrank pulled Dylane away from the attack, but accidentally got hit himself. A great fist crashed his ribs as he fell to the floor and cried out. Dylane hurried himself to him, knelt down and took his friend in his arms.  
"Tyrank!" he yelled. "What... Why"  
"Because..." Tyrank moaned. The beat wasn't even that hard, but he could feel all strength flowing away from him. It was like Roldin had said: The Koltans have magic of their own. The wounds Yiro's people had gave him before had not been healed completely.  
Dylane shook his head in panic and searched around for Kayleigh, while the Titan was still near him. When Roldin turned he saw his former best friend lying on the floor and it scared him. He smashed down a Minigue at his side and tried to reach him. But another one blocked his way and he was stuck, though joined by Cage.  
"Kayleigh!" Dylane shouted desperately. "Kayleigh"  
The priestess heard the shout of her name and quickly came running. She sank to her knees and was shocked when another giant fist soared just passed them.  
"What happened?" she shouted.  
"The Titan!" roared Dylane. "Heal him, please"  
Yiro watched the battle closely and tried to spot anything unusual. Then he noticed the priestess, sitting on the floor by a recent wounded warrior. But not just a warrior - that Tyrank. Yiro left his spot and started to run.  
"My Titan!" he yelled and many faces turned to him. "She is yours!" He pointed at Kayleigh, who didn't notice anything. "The priestess is all yours"  
Melocrie turned around and her heart seemed to stop. Kayleigh... The Titan - the dream! Focused in her thoughts, she was only just saved by Debhora, who asked her is she was alright. Melocrie did not answer, but started to run. The Titan was most pleased with his new orders and turned back to Kayleigh, who was now trying to heal Tyrank's side. She would make a perfect part of his collection.  
"Kayleigh..." Tyrank moaned, but the words barely left his mouth. "Run... run"  
"What?" Kayleigh asked puzzled.  
Dylane stared at Tyrank for a moment and then looked up, his face turning instantly cold. Melocrie ran like she had never run before and waved her arms in panic.  
"Kayleigh! Kayleigh, no"  
"Kayleigh!" shouted Dylane also, but it was too late.  
The Titan roared as he ducked down and grabbed the priestess tightly into only one fist. She screamed out and tried to free herself, but it was in vain. Tyrank watched her being lifted into the air, as Dylane sprang to his feet and raised his sword.  
"Let her go!" he shouted in fury.  
Melocrie drew an arrow and fired it, hitting the Titan's left eye. For a moment it stumbled and roared, but he did not release her friend. Kayleigh tried to perform her magic, but the Titan shook her around and she lost her wand. She tried to mutter magic words, but the monster squeezed all air out of her. Roldin and Cage looked up and were terrified by the very sight. Debhora stood nailed to the floor and Urani finished his magic spell onto a Koltan, before he noticed what was happening.  
"Kayleigh!" he roared desperately and ran to help her. "Kayleigh! Fight him"  
But she couldn't, for all strength was somehow suck out of her. Urani quickly raised his staff and shot a ball of fire at the Titan, but it was suddenly blocked by Iyagi, who cried out in pain and almost crashed to the floor. The Titan raised his head to the sky and his eyes turned all white. Then he raised the fist in which he held Kayleigh and roared out a terrible sound. His fist turned blue, then purple and finally black.  
"Help me"  
Those were Kayleigh's final words, before she was swallowed in some dark energy and Yiro's laughter echoed through the crowd. Dylane and Urani could not stop staring, and Melocrie's chest hurt with each breath. The dark energy started to disappear, and when it was gone, so was Kayleigh. Instead, the Titan was holding a small statue of gray stone, in the form of a crying priestess.  
"No!" yelled Urani with everything he had in him. "NO!" He began to furiously shoot fireballs at the Titan and waves of water. The army was panicking, and it took a moment for Dylane and Melocrie to occur the moment. She was gone... Kayleigh had been like petrified and she was gone. It couldn't be... it just couldn't be!  
"How dare you!" Dylane shouted at Yiro. "She's done nothing to you"  
"No," smirked Yiro, but then nodded down at Tyrank, who still lay on the floor. "But she almost did"  
The battle had not stopped and still Koltans surrounded them even more. Monster became even more aggressive, as the started to attack everyone around them, even the Koltans. Dylane smashed his sword to the floor in anger and breathed heavily, then knelt down beside Tyrank and squeezed his eyes closed. Urani could not believe it either, and yet he continued to fire on the Titan. It was like all life had left her. Melocrie's eyes were fixed into nowhere. Why? Why Kayleigh? It was like in the dream... How could he? Hold on. The dream!  
Melocrie suddenly realised what to do. Anger raised up inside her, anger she had never felt before. Yiro and his Titan had taken away one of her best and most important friends. And they would pay! She reached out to her bag she ran, and lifted the Figon crystal from it. She passed Roldin, who watched her leave with a faint smile, though a little confident. Cage also understood and Debhora even cheered her on. The Titan roared again and with a shock of vivid light, Kayleigh disappeared from his hand. He turned and looked down, almost grinning at Dylane, who held Tyrank in his arms. He wanted to attack them, but Melocrie would not let that happen. She stopped right between them, holding the crystal above her head.  
Yiro's smile faded again and his face turned curious. What was she holding?  
"That's enough!" Melocrie shouted, as she fought her tears. "You will not continue this. I call upon the power of fire! Figon"  
Dylane's eyes grew wide and even Urani stayed his hand, as the Melocrie crashed the crystal to the floor and it shattered into a thousand pieces. The fire that had burned within now raised up a little and it started to swirl around with great speed. Two strings of fire shot down and created legs, two shoot from both side and created arms. Finally, a head was shaped and two, narrow black eyes appeared through the flames, as a hallow cry echoed against the city walls. The Figon stretched himself out as he cried and then became still, his body floating only an inch from the ground.  
Melocrie noticed that her mouth was wide open and she restrained herself. A mighty creature stood in front of her, fully at her command - the creature from her dreams. Its beautiful flames gave everything a golden glow, as all eyes widened at the sight of it, and even the Titan had completely frozen. Iyagi and Fylla had stopped their fighting and now floated in the air at their own sides of the field.  
Yiro's mouth was also wide open and he did not like it at all. It was something that he had not expected, something so dangerous that could mean his end. He quickly recovered and raised his scythe, ready to command his weapons.  
"Attack!" he shouted at both the Titan and his army. "It must die! Kill the Figon"  
The Koltan crowd roared and started the battle anew, even harder than before. The Titan growled and swung his fist at the Figon, who avoided it all too easily. It grabbed hold of the Titan's arm, who roared out in pain as his flesh was burned.  
Melocrie finally turned around and a strange, but great happiness overcame her. She kneld down beside Tyrank and Dylane and began to search for another priestess. To her surprise, there weren't any others. They desperately looked all around in search of a way, but with the many attacks all around them, it seemed to be quite hopeless. Even though, Melocrie refused to give in and prayed for a way for her friend to live.  
"Look out!" Melocrie turned my Urani's cry and saw Iyagi diving down on her. Fylla shot threw the sky and pushed the greater bird away in the air, pecking and clawing her chest. Melocrie's heart shocked for a moment, as her kestrel gave anything for one last attack.

"Go to your Figon," said Dylane suddenly. "I'll stay with Tyrank"  
Melocrie thought for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, but try to get him out of here." She looked down at Tyrank and prayed for him to live. Then she stood, turned, and ran to join her Figon's side.

A terrible battle is was, with the Lunans against only monsters. Iyagi was being defeated my Fylla, the Titan stood no chance against the Figon, who burned everyone who got near Melocrie. Fighting alongside him was all she ever wanted to do in a battle, and yet it didn't seem right at all. Tyrank was heavily wounded, maybe even without a way to save him. Kayleigh was gone, and a great hope had died along with her. Melocrie made her decision. She turned around and gazed at the great stairway on the other side, the way to the Bellatra. Tyrank would go there when the battle was at full, but now he couldn't. Someone had to do it. Urani had lost his sister and was now fighting the Titan with everything he had. Debhora and the others Atlanta's stood fighting in the middle, trying to stop any Koltans from getting through to the other side of the battle. Roldin and Cage tried everything to keep faith high in their people, they could not be missed. And it was now up to Dylane to make sure Tyrank would live, though both of the warriors were highly needed.  
And Melocrie herself? She stared up at Fylla, who was also giving her everything. They all had an important role to play. Her role was to guide her Figon in the battle. Or was it?  
Melocrie looked up at her creature in flames and concentrated hard, while she found words and started to speak to it in her mind.  
"My dear Figon." She closed her eyes to focus more. "I know you can hear and understand me. I have to go. Save my friends, my brave Figon"  
The Figon looked down and then roared, spreading his arms and scattering fire everywhere. Melocrie smiled up and knew he had heard her. After taking a few more moments to look at her friends, she turned around to avoid them, and made her way to the great stairway, and the Bellatra beyond.

Dylane looked around at the battle, as he tried to lift Tyrank up. His armor weighted them down and he had to give everything. But they did not get very far. A Minigue in front of them advanced and Dylane turned to take the hits. Cage hurried himself over and struck it down, motioning Dylane to be careful and continue. But Tyrank was too heavy, and Dylane himself too weary. He stumbled and fell, trying to catch Tyrank from hitting the ground. Sitting down, Dylane still could find no words to thank Tyrank, while he held his friend in his arms again. Everyone had changed in only the few hours of the battle, with the events of the Titan and the Figon. The flaming creature was taking hits from the Titan, which seemed to hurt, but his own attacks were more effective. Once he shot a great ball of fire at the monster, which scattered into a thousand flames than fell onto the crowd. Both Lunans and Koltans had cried out in panic, but only the Koltans were hit. Roldin was highly relieved when he noticed the flames were friendly, and could do no damage to him or his people. Even the lesser monsters were free from the hit, for inside they were still human, and it was as if the Figon understood this.  
Tyrank coughed again and Dylane couldn't concentrate. His mind wandered off to Kayleigh and he spotted Urani from the corners of his eyes. He apologized to him in his mind and couldn't believe they weren't able to save his sister.  
"Dylane," said Tyrank suddenly, and Dylane turned to listen. "I cannot promise we will win this battle, but"  
"But I can." Dylane begged Tyrank in his mind to not finish his words. "And I will"  
Was there no way? Then he remembered, and blamed himself for not realising it before. He reached for his pocket and got out the Sereneo, that Melocrie had given to him earlier. Quickly he lay it into Tyrank's hand, who squeezed it with his last bit of strength. For a moment nothing happened, but then Tyrank could feel a tension running up his arm, that spread into his entire body. Slowly but surely, he felt his power returning and his muscles grew warmer. The pain in his side waned, and he lay there waiting, until it had disappeared completely. Then he grinned and Dylane took this as his sign. He stood up and reached out his hand, that Tyrank grabbed tightly and pulled himself up. Dylane smiled broadly, like only a friend can do. Tyrank smiled back, shaking the hand that held the Sereneo.

Leaving the battle behind her, the cries, the pain and even her Figon, Melocrie set her foot onto the first step. She couldn't believe that she was leaving her friends behind, and that she had made this decision. A sudden cry from behind made her jump and Fylla flew to her, flapping her wings when she got near.  
"No, Fylla," said Melocrie and it really pained her. "I must go alone. The Lunans need you"  
Fylla seemed sad and didn't want to go. But Melocrie kept staring her until she did, and when the kestrel had finally turned around, she continued her climb. I'm coming, father, she thought. I know you are there and I must find you.

"Let's go," said Dylane, nodding, and took his sword.  
Tyrank didn't say another word, but grinned and Dylane assumed that he agreed. They kept fighting together, closely together, in fear of another accident, but most of all, because they were friends.  
Urani had restrained himself and had joined the Figon's side, along with the other mages. Atlanta's threw their shields all around and Fighters chopped down one Koltan after the other. Yet there seemed to be little progress, for they were highly outnumbered. The Titan had damaged their army greatly, and if it hadn't been for the Figon, they would already have been destroyed. They all knew this: Tyrank, Dylane, Urani, Debhora, Roldin, Cage and Melocrie.

Melocrie turned around when she reached the top of the stairs. Her Figon raised up among the crowd and she was proud to see him fight. She was positive she had sent him out at the right time. Fylla was chasing Iyagi all around, and Melocrie wanted to cry out in joy when the great bird shocked her wings, and suddenly fell to the floor. Fylla spread her wings, activated her magic, and dove down behind her.  
A deciding moment. What she would find in the Bellatra was still unknown. But they would never find out without acting. Defeat was closer than victory, nothing was more clear than that. If the Koltans would be defeated, it would mean Navisko's freedom, even though the other curses. The people wouldn't have to live under their reign anymore, and that's a start. She had go find the warriors and make it happen. But she was alone.  
Melocrie swallowed and tensed her muscles. She wanted to go back, to fight alongside her friends. But there were many different ways of fighting, she had learned. She now would fight her fears, for the sake of her friends, and Navisko's freedom. Everyone who had died on the battlefield tonight had made a huge sacrifice. Just like her father did when he left home. The last thing Melocrie wanted to do, was to let these sacrifices be in vain.  
With these thoughts and final words of encouragement to herself, she turned around again and descended the stairs to the other side. 


	9. Detiny's Tide

Pristontale: The City of Dusk Chapter I - Destiny's Tide

----------------------------------------

It was as if she had entered a whole other world. The walls around the deep square seemed to block all sounds of the battle, and Melocrie's heart pounded as she breathed heavily. A strange atmosphere hang around her, like something was trying to lift her into the air.The walls around her were high, in a slightly different style than Navisko itself. In the middle of the square lay a low, round platform, decorated with strange marks. A red carpet run from it to the other side, and led to a great statue. Melocrie slowly walked forth for a better look. It seemed to be some kind of warrior. Searching around her for the entrance, she noticed the Bellatra had a lot of doors. But they were all barred, save for one. That had to be the one.  
Swallowing to clear her throat, Melocrie tensed her muscles and continued to walk. The Titan and Iyagi were both on the battlefield, gone from here, and yet she feared to meet them. It was their energy, still lingering about, that gave Melocrie the chills.  
The great doors raised above her like a tower, in the color of bronze, sinister in the moonlight. Melocrie raised her hands to the doorknops, but then quickly dropped them. What was she doing? She was one small person and about to enter the Bellatra. No. She shook her head. She had already decided it. Melocrie grabbed hold of the huge doorknops and breathed heavily. She was so scared, and yet faithful. For when she would open these doors, she would find her father, maybe even Kayleigh too, and Priston would be saved. With these thoughts, she gave everything she had and pushed with all her strength. For a moment the doors wouldn't budge, but then shewas startled as they suddenly opened. It was a lot easier than she thought it would be, and they flew open slowly as if they stood in thin air.  
Their cracking noise made Melocrie turn around in fear, but then knew that it couldn't be heard all the way in the battle. Rubbing her arms for encouragement, she turned back to the Bellatra and froze. Images flashed in her mind. The Titan, more monsters, a dark laughter and she waited for some large claw to torn her to pieces.  
But no such thing came. For there was nothing, only darkness. Melocrie stared into a dark oblivion, right in front of her. No light whatsoever, so sound, and no monsterous claw.  
Heaving a great sigh, she sank to her knees and reached out her hand. The floor in the darkness was even colder than ice. Quickly she withdrew her hand and rubbed it, standing up straight. All or nothing, now or never.  
She stepped forward, taking her time. The ground was solid and when both feet had passed the doors into the darkness, Melocrie froze again. She was completely swallowed by it and panic raised up in her chest. She turned around and smiled at the moonlight behind her. It was just a building, she said to herself. No portal to an other world of darkness.

Dylane slew a monster before him, carefully looking at its eyes. No human eyes, so no human on the inside. The make this selection so hastily was hard, and he feared he had already slain some villagers. Tyrank stood behind him, glancing at the Figon as he fought.  
"His energy is running out," he called over his shoulder to Dylane. "It's the end of him"  
"Poor creature," answered Dylane. "At least he gave us all enough time, and spared us our doom"  
Tyrank shrugged as he slew down another Koltan. "Did you notice Yiro's fighting too"  
Dylane glanced over his shoulder and drew a disgusted face. "When this battle end, Yiro's all Roldin's"  
"I agree," laughed Tyrank.  
They were trying their best to keep their faith high. They decided, that if the Figon had disappeared, Tyrank would go to the Bellatra in hope against hope. The Figon's fire was already going out and it wouldn't be long now.  
Urani had been broken, and Dylane feared for him. Yet the mage continued his fight and tried not to give in. A sudden roar made the ground tremble and the air turned red for only a few seconds. It was the end of the Figon. The creature cried out and cast himself onto the Titan for one last attack, as it burst into a thousand little fires. The Titan roared out in pain and stumbled, the people fighting underneath him startled. They quickly gathered their wits and started to flee, calling out to others, as the Titan fell down and hit the floor with a great bang. Tiles and stone walls suddenly broke when as earthquake was greating, as the giant creature tried to get back up again. Fighters immidiately started to attack him again, but the Titan was not at all defeated. He knocked back everyone who came near and raised back to his feet, thundering his roar of anger. A little panicked, Dylane searched the battlefield for his friends, just to be sure they were alright. Debhora was still fighting the Koltans with the other Atlanta's, and Urani remained alongside the other mages. Tyrank in the meanwhile had gone further in, and was now fighting many monsters and Koltans at the time. Dylane wanted to come and help him, but he noticed they were missing someone. After thinking and searching for a few seconds, just to be sure, he quickly joined Tyrank's side again.  
"Where's Melocrie?" he shouted.  
Tyrank looked up and his face turned pale, as they both became to search around desperately. She was nowhere to be found. Then Dylane's eyes fixed upon the great stairway on the other side and gasped. Shaking his head unbelieving, and grabbed a tighter hold of his sword and set off. He understood all to well what Melocrie had gone off to do. Tyrank cried after him, but his words were only a vague sound among all others.

More steps, slowly but surely. The darkness was overwhelming, and Melocrie kept whispering words to herself in order not to lose it. She went further into the darkness and dared not to look back, afraid that the light behind her had suddenly disappeared. A sudden, low object stopped her foot from stepping forward, and she almost fell down. After breathing to recover from the shock, Melocrie sank down on her knees and spread her hand forward. It was some sort of platform, not to so terribly high. Melocrie stood up again and kept encouraging herself, as she raised her feet and stepped onto the platform. She couldn't see anything, nothing around her. Then she lifted her other feet and climbed up, waiting for something terrible to happen. After a few seconds, when it didn't, she heaved a great sigh of relieve.  
But on that very moment a sudden sound in the distance made her jump and thousands of torches burst into flame around the hall. All along the walls they hang, and their flikkering fire lit the darkness of the Bellatra, as some sort of strange warning. Melocrie thought she was done for. It was heart that seemed to have frozen this time. The Titan would surely know and come for her. Shaking her head to get rid of the thought, she waited with her eyes closed for the sound of bursting flame to end. It happened after several minutes, and when she opened her eyes to scan her area, Melocrie gasped, for before her she could now see hunderds of stone statues, of warriors. Some had still their weapons raised high, or were about to run. Faces of anger, fear and despair stared coldly into nowhere. Melocrie's mouth fell wide open as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes glided over the many faces, and noticed that Kayleigh was there too, with a stone Fylla on her shoulder.  
"Fylla"  
Melocrie quickly slapped her hands over her mouth and waited in the silence. When she had recovered herself, she shook her head, unbelieving. No, not Fylla too! So the Titan had got her as well. Probably right after she took down Iyagi. And Kayleigh, poor, brave Kayleigh was there too. Snatched from the ground as she tried to heal Tyrank, and there was nothing they could do. The thought alone made her angry and she clenched her fists. But then her father popped into her mind and she began to scan all the statues in search of him, softly whispering the names of the ones she knew as she saw them. But then could see her father among them, as if just turning around to catch a glimpse of his enemy. Finally she had found him. But he was in stone. She wanted to run to him, embrace him, but he would never embrace her back. Melocrie wanted to cry out, but knew it was no use, and neither was crying. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and closed her eyes for a moment to fight the tears. When she opened them again, she sighed and continued to look around.  
Only then her eyes fixed upon the pedestal before her, which she hadn't noticed before. On top of it stood a great hourglass, the sand inside running down slowly. It was made from golden material, though the sand was as red as blood. Words were carved within the edges, and Melocrie bend closer to read. After running through them a few times, she spoke them out loud so she could hear it clearly herself:

"Imprisoned trespassers thou seest before thee,  
cursed by the Hourglass of Destiny.  
If not turned within a hundred times three years,  
Cries will sound of a thousand fears and never again Dawn they shall see."

Melocrie swallowed, took a moment, and then continued:

"Thou art able to turn Destiny's Tide.  
The Curse shall be broken as if it was lied.  
Instead thou wilst live this cursed life;  
Thy life for all these caught in strife,  
with forever Darkness by thy side."

Melocrie read it a couple of more times to realise their meaning. And when she did, it all seemed to make perfect sense. The only way for her father, Kayleigh, Fylla and the other to be freed, was for someone else to give his life instead. She wanted them to be free, but if she would indeed turn the tide, she herself would be imprisoned in stone. A dilemma raised before her, but Melocrie's choice was easily made. Tyrank's voice once more sounded in her head, though the words were different: "You must find your own strength". She knew that the time had come, the time of her strength. All the clashing and rattling behind her seemed to have died away completely, even from her mind. Now it was her mother that she could hear: "I don't want to lose you too". Melocrie was sorry, but not too much. At least her father would return. Her decision was solid. After all, if this great army before her would not fight, Priston would surely die. They were doomed, they stood no chance, and this was the only way.  
Images of the Figon, of mother, of her friends flashed through her head, as Melocrie stretched out her hand grabbed the hourglass in the middle. She swallowed and sighed, when she gazed over the hunderds of statues before her. Behind her something in the darkness moved. Melocrie lifted the hourglass from the pedestal.  
"Melocrie! No"  
She didn't know who was calling her, but it was too late. The hourglass had been turned and Melocrie put it down on it's place. Dylane quickly turned as he was attacked from behind, slew his enemy, and ran inside. A white light suddenly shot from the pedestal, right when the hourglass hit the stone, and for bearly a second, it seemed to cover all of Priston land. Dylane halted and covered his eyes as he breathed heavily.

A warm wind breezed through the hall, over the red carpet, up the stairs, to embrace the battle below. Tyrank looked up in shock and his heart stopped. What just happened? Yiro felt it too and stayed his hand, as he gazed at the stairway, his eyes growing wide. Tyrank had no more time to think it over and he could only just avoid a large fist, swinging past his head.

Dylane's heart burned and his mind was thoughtless, but it ended as he opened his eyes. For Melocrie was gone, and instead stood a small statue, cold to the bone. A statue of a little girl. Dylane gasped and ran to her.  
"No!" he screamed out. "No! Melocrie, what have you done"  
The pain was almost unbearably. Why? Why did she do that? What happened to make her do it? Then his eyes went over the hourglass and he noticed the carved words. As he read them slowly, his eyes became big. He looked up slowly and jumped. An army, a great army of stone statues strechted out before him, all the way to the other side of the hall, further into the darkness. Warriors they were, brave warriors who left their homes in search of an answer. Dylane knew many of them and he pittied the many faces, for the last thing they might have seen, was the terrible face of the Titan. The last thing they had heard, would be Yiro's laughter, like a knife stabbing their hearts. And there he could see her, Kayleigh, with Fylla on her shoulder.  
"Kayleigh!" He ran to her and embraced the cold stone.  
But it wasn't cold. Dylane stepped back as suddenly the stone began to melt away. There he could see a cheek, another one, a hand appearing. It happend to all the statues. Fylla was the first to be completely freed. She spread her wings, looked around her, and cried when she noticed her mistress in stone. The kestrel flew to her, landed on her head and sadly pecked it sadly. Moans echoed through the hall, as one by one the warriors fell to floor until their strength returned. Dylane embraced Kayleigh again, and this time she embraced him back. She looked a little puzzled.  
"Oh Kayleigh!" Dylane cried out. "I thought... We thought"  
"We're free..." the priestess answered, still a little weak. "How, Dylane"  
Dylane said nothing, but only stared at Melocrie. Kayleigh gasped and ran to her.  
"By the Gods!" she cried. "Dylane, what happened"  
"She saved you... No, she saved us!" he then yelled to the entire hall. "Melocrie saved us all! She freed you all, by the mere sacrifice of her own soul"  
Among the freed warriors, there were questions, gasps, shouts of surprise and confusion. But then one came forth as he ran to his daughter.  
"Melocrie!" father screamed as he kneld down at her stone feet. "My dear girl... Did you really"  
Dylane understood who the man was and went to comfort him. He still had to recover from the quick turn of events and decided he had no time to take.  
"She did," he said and swallowed to restrain himself. "For Priston's sake, she did"  
Father stood up and looked sternly at Dylane. "My name is Leroy," he said. "And this is my daughter"  
"We're so sorry," Kayleigh sobbed. "We did not see this coming"  
"Really?" Dylane joined them at Melocrie's side. "You really didn't?" He turned to Leroy. "You're daughter has been determined to save you from the very moment the rescue party was elected. And even more when we set off from Ricarten. We should have known it would lead to this." Dylane now looked to the floor, and maybe for the first time ever, he felt that he had failed something. "I tried to stop her, but it was too late"  
"Young man," said Leroy and firmly grabbed Dylane's shoulder. "Do not cast down your eyes. My daughter is a rational little girl, but I know this decision has come from her heart. And it's not too late yet. We all live." For a moment he thought deeply and sighed. "I have dreamed of her, as you guided her here to Navisko." Then he watched the many warriors, who had come closer for a look at their rescuer. "My daughter has freed us!" he roared tot them. "Will we let her sacrifice be in vain"  
"No!" roared the crowd, and the ground seemed to shiver from the echoes.  
"Then we will save Priston"  
The crowd roared loudly and even Fylla joined them. Leroy smiled up at the kestrel as it soared above their heads. "Now or never!" the crowd roared.  
"Are you with me?" Leroy asked Dylane.  
Dylane looked up and smiled in agreement, as he looked deeply into Melocrie's father's eyes. He then drew his sword and raised it, and the hundreds of warriors behind him followed his example. Now the sound of metal filled the hall, and Leroy and Dylane looked at each other faithfully, before marched off through the great doors of the Bellatra.

"Tyrank! Look out"  
Cage pushed Tyrank aside and the Titan's fist hit the sand between them.  
"I can't keep this up," Tyrank heaved and tried to stand up straight.  
"We must!" Cage helped him to his feet. "Though we could use Dylane for this"  
In the meantime, Urani's magic was weakening and the shield he had raised for defense was growing thinner. Roldin was covering his back and Debhora threw her shield at some Minigues to throw them off guard. The remainers of the Lunan Guild were fighting the Koltans, with still Yiro in command. He roared his army forward with a grin of victory, as he watched Lunan's warriors being slaughtered. Seeing this, Roldin couldn't keep himself focused. He raised his shield just in time to block an attack from a Bargon, but was thrown hard to the floor. His shield splintered and he got up, but to be knocked back onto the stone by a Ghoul. Urani quickly covered him with the shield and tried to raise his power.  
"Are you alright?" he asked firmly, while troubling to keep his staff high.  
"I think so," Roldin moaned and stood up. "Where, by the Gods, is Dylane?" Debhora yelled. "He'd better not been killed"  
"I don't think he'd go down so easily," said Urani.  
"Easy?" Debhora smirked weakily. "You call this easy"  
More screams from the Lunen Guild ahead made Roldin turn. He slew one last Minigue in front of him, after looking closely at its eyes to be sure, and left his position. Urani screamed after him, but the Pike did not turn. He ran to help his people fight the Koltans. Yiro enjoyed it.  
"Aah"  
Urani's shield was broken and he stumbled backwards. He had to block an attack from a Mephit with his staff, but when a Minigue advanced, Debhora had to save him.  
"I..." Urani heaved painfullly, "I wished Kayleigh was here"  
Debhora nodded as she gave him a potion for strength. "Me too"  
Suddenly Fylla's cry sounded over the battle, as if far in the distance. The party looked up to the sky, but they saw nothing. Just as they all thought they had imagined it, the cry was there again, and this time closer. Then they all saw it. Fylla appeared from over the gates of Bellatra and cried out to the rising sun, while soaring high over their heads.  
"It can't be..." Tyrank muttered.  
Urani and Debhora stared with open mouths at the top of the stairway, as two figures appeared there in the light of the dawn. It was Dylane, with Kayleigh by his side.  
"Need some help?" Dylane screamed down to his friends.  
Kayleigh noticed her brother in the battle. She winked and raised her thumb. The battle had seized completely: even the Titan and the Koltan had stopped fighting. Yiro's face was disgusted, and understand how the priestess and the kestrel had returned.  
"Falcorra girl..." he growled, but then it turned into a smile.  
The party could not believe their eyes, but Urani was more than happy to see his sister alive and well. But to Dylane's question before, Tyrank finally answered.  
"We could use some help!" he yelled to them. "You joker"  
Dylane roared a laughter, and it was followed by one of Fylla's loudest cries, and the first warm beams of the sun. He turned to something at the other side of the stairs. Then he roared, took Kayleigh by the hand and descended the stairs with laughter. By the Koltans' horror and the party's relieve, they were followed by hunderds of screaming men and women, all holding their weapons high. They stormed down like a raging waterfall, and for a moment the Koltans seemed to be paralyzed.  
"Destroy them!" Yiro then roared, as the army advanced on him. "No statues for the Bellatra! Kill them all"  
But for the first time ever, it seemed hopeless for the Koltans. Bathing in the fresh sunlight, the army washed the Koltans away, with Dylane and Leroy in the lead. Battlecries seemed to be softer than before, as victory seemed near. It was like a dream come true: Melocrie's dream. Tyrank and Cage were saved from the Titan by six strong men with mixed weapons, who overcame the beast all together. Kayleigh joined her brother Urani and together they fixed the magic shield, and made it even greater than before. Kayleigh's healing fearies passed every ally caught in battle and made all of their powers return. Debhora was joined by four more Atlanta's and Roldin's death was prevented by a wave of warriors who crushed the Bargon before him. It was as if the city was clenched from all poison. Yiro watched his men being slain as he drew his own scythe and ran into the incoming army. He blew his horn and six Bargons joined his side, their eyes glancing purple.  
Dylane turned and saw them coming right at them.  
"Leave them to me!" he shouted at Leroy.  
Leroy left his side to help Tyrank and Dylane advanced further. Roldin looked up ahead and saw him running toward Yiro. Slaying his final Koltan away from a Fighter, he set off to follow Dylane, who ran into the Bargons and positioned his sword at his side once more. Gathering the energy, Dylane thought of Melocrie and everything she had done for them. Even though her youth, she had believed in him, in all of them, like they had believed in her. This he kept tight in his head, as he laid his soul into his blade. Roldin caught up with his and raising his scythe, they both jumped when they reached the Bargons, and with a roar louder than any other on the field, Dylane swung his blade like a raging razor, followed by an explosion. Debhora turned around and gasped when she saw it. Tyrank and Cage stayed their hands, and Urani and Kayleigh let down their final cracks of lightning. The battle was over. The smoke from the explosion cleared over time, and there stood Dylane, with the six Bargons lying on the floor. Next to him stood Roldin, without movement and he had his bladeforward. As the smoke slowly disappeared, Yiro stepped back from his stab. While Roldin stepped back as well, and lowered his scythe, Yiro grabbed the wound in his stomach, but had no time to think it over, and fell down into the dust. The survivors of the Koltan Clan backed away and were drawn into the corners of the city. Navisko, the city of dusk, swum in the sunlight of a fresh dawn. Slowly, the villagers started to change back in the bright sunlight. The monsters who did not, were slain against the riscs. All around warriors were getting to their feet, as Kayleigh's faeries floated overhead. Fylla joined Leroy, who embraced the kestrel, laughing. Tyrank walked up to Dylane and praised him wearily.  
"Thank you, Dylane," he said. Dylane turned and heaved a sigh. He grabbed Tyrank's hand and shook it. Roars of victory filled the heavens and the party cheered loudly. Kayleigh took Debhora by the hands and they danced in circles, as Urani firmly embraced Roldin and thanked him. Cage joined them in their cries of victory. But the more time passed, the gloomier it seemed to get. Debhora and Urani looked all around them, just as Tyrank and Roldin. But Melocrie was nowhere to be found. Kayleigh tried not to cast down her eyes, by Leroy's words from before, but she could not help shedding a tear. Through the celebration of the many warriors and their cheering, the party froze with the horrifying thought. When they joined together, Dylane and Kayleigh said nothing, but guided them to the Bellatra on the other side of the stairs, with Fylla in the lead. 


	10. Child of the Gods

Pristontale: The City of Dusk Chapter J - Child of the Gods

----------------------------------------

"She saved us indeed," Debhora sobbed. "No doubt about that"  
"Still..." Urani muttered. "I wish there could have been a different way"  
"I am sure there was," Leroy said. "But would it have been the right one"  
"How can you say that?" Debhora cried. "You are her father"  
"Actually..." Leroy sadly began, "I am not"  
The party turned to him and also Kayleigh looked up from treating Tyrank's wounds.  
"Me and Asa, my wife, have found Melocrie on the flanks of Goblin Hill when she was still a baby," Leroy told, and it seemed hard for him. "Of course we couldn't just turn and walk away, we had to take her in. But she was different from other babies in Ricarten. Some even thought she was a Morion. But nonetheless, we raised her as our own. The scar on her back proves all that she's not like anyone else"  
"I know..." Kayleigh said thoughtfully. "That scar was shaped like a kestrel, wasn't it"  
Leroy nodded. "It was. She and Fylla grew unusually close to each other. Melocrie is an ascendant from an ancient tribe, that worshipped all falcons. The Falcorra. A small tribe it was, and barely known. But even among these people, a child was rarely born with that mark on the back. As she grew older, it gained the shape of a kestrel"  
"But what does that mean?" Tyrank asked. "Then she actually was elected by the Gods"  
"Of course she was!" Dylane said. "We all felt it"  
"We did," Debhora admitted. "She was the last of the tribe," Leroy said. "I will take her home with me, in flesh or stone, and fulfill both our promises. I will make the world remember her until the day of doom"  
"You should," Tyrank said quietly. "I am one who would never forgot her"  
A sudden cry from Dylane broke the atmosfeer tensly. Shocked, the party turned around. At the entrance stood Yiro, wounded, weary and insane. He had cleaved Dylane in the back with his scythe.  
"Dylane!" Kayleigh cried. "You"  
"No..." Tyrank drew his axe. "This is the last dawn you shall see"  
Yiro roared a terrifying laughter and threw Dylane to the floor, whose numb body hit the cold floor below him. Debhora covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped and Urani and Leroy drew their weapons, filled with anger. Yiro raised his scythe and advanced on Tyrank, but Leroy jumped in front of him. He blocked Yiro's attack, grabbed him by the throat, swung him around and threw him hard through the air. Without intention, he threw the Koltan against Melocrie's statue, which stumbled for a moment. Yiro hit the ground and moaned loudly, as he tried to stand up again.  
"No you don't!" yelled Urani and gathered his energy.  
Before Yiro could attack again, he was covered in magical prison, that swirled around him and froze him completely.  
"Take him out," said Tyrank disgusted.  
Yiro was muttering words through clenched teeth, but nobody was paying attention. Urani guided the Koltan outside, caught behind his magical bars.  
Kayleigh had already cast her healing spell over Dylane, who lay in Tyrank's arms. He moaned a bit and finally got to his feet. Tyrank grinned at him and even Kayleigh managed a smile.  
For long, long miniutes no one said a word and they hardly dared to look at each other. Priston had been saved, to their great relieves. But at what cost?  
Dylane looked up at Melocrie, cold in her stone, and the pain of quilt stabbed his heart again. He shook his head and looked at Leroy, who was sitting on the floor beside his daughter. Finally, Tyrank heaved a sigh and examined his axe.  
"Still we will need again," he muttered and all eyes fixed on him. "The battle is over, the war is not"  
"What do you mean?" asked Debhora soarly.  
"We still have many curses to go, before Priston can finally be completely free," answered Tyrank, but then smiled. "We have time"  
Kayleigh nodded. "She has given us time"  
Eventually, Leroy sharpened his throat and stood up. "We should go see the villagers," he said. "See if they are alright"  
"We should," said Tyrank.  
Dylane looked up to him and wanted to speak, though he didn't know what. He watched Melocrie's statue for some final minutes, and then agreed. Kayleigh took his hand for comfort and they left Bellatra to outside, where Urani stood smirking at Yiro in his prison.  
"Not so tough now, are you?" he grinned and the Koltan.  
"You laugh while you can," Yiro said and noticed the others coming from the doors. "You will die in time"  
"But not by your hand," said Tyrank, who came up close to him and growled. Yiro grinned and then laughed again. "That's right... not by my hand." "What's so funny?" Dylane demanded.  
Yiro nodded his head toward the Bellatra. "That girl saved you," he grinned. "But she also sealed your doom"  
"What?" Leroy stepped forward. "What do you mean by that?" Yiro roared with laughter, and raised more anger in Dylane's heart. "Don't you know?" he roared. "Every curse begins when an other is ended. That's how the circle will go round. That Falcorra girl broke one curse and activated another. No so pretty, is it"  
"Tell us what you know!" yelled Urani and stepped forward, but Tyrank stopped him.  
Yiro's laughed fainted and a smile remained. "The beast will rise"  
"What...?" Tyrank's face grew pale. "You're bluffing"  
"We shall see." Yiro went calm and his smile disappeared. "We shall see"  
"Take him away!" Tyrank ordered and Urani quickly took his prisoner to the other side of the stairs.

"Thank you all so much," said the blacksmith, as he embraced his wife and turned to the party. "You have freed us from the Koltan's reign"  
"But the curse has not been lifted," said Roldin. "Are you sure you'll be alright"  
"Of course!" answered the blacksmith and waved around at the other people. "We're tough, right? We'll be fine"  
Roldin pauzed for a second and then nodded. "If you say so, I believe"  
The blacksmith laughed and slapped the Lunan on the shoulder. "Just make sure no warriors come here at night," he said. "At day they are welcome. We will stay here help them if needed. After all, curse or no curse, this is our home"  
"Navisko has always been a refuge through the desert, like Runen," said Cage. "You will keep this task then"  
"We will," promised the blacksmith.

"The Warpgate has been fixed," said Keira as she shuck hands and embraced the party. "Thank you so much"  
"We simply kept a promise," said Kayleigh, smiling. "Thank you, too"  
"Your Figon has saved us too," said Urani to Fron. "I hope you are proud"  
"I am." Fron nodded. "I really am"  
"Goodbye," said Keira and sobbed. "Please visit us again"  
"Sure thing!" said Debhora and laughed.

"So this is it..." Dylane sighed and grunted. "The battle has ended"  
"That Falcorra tribe..." muttered Cage. "What's the deal with that"  
"I'm not sure," said Leroy, thinking. "But they were good people for sure"  
Tyrank sighed. "The thought of Melocrie will give us strength, won't it"  
The party nodded in agreement.  
"I will make sure of that," promised Leroy.

The Warpgate had been set ready and an entire army made themselves ready to leave. Roldin looked around at his people and wondered how many of them had died. Then he looked at Tyrank, who was watching them closely. They would be going back to Ricarten together, together, like in old times. Roldin smiled and grabbed Tyrank's shoulder firmly. Tyrank grinned back and slapped Roldin on the back of his head.  
The afternoon sun seemed warmer than ever and it washed away the fears and pains from before. Yet everyone knew that something like this could never fully disappear and the very memory would haunt them forever. But still hope had raised among the warriors. Yiro was placed under arrest and would live the rest of his life in a state worse than death. Everyone had agreed with this judgement. The many bodies were cleared from the city. Monsters were burried in great graves in the Forgotten Land, and slain warriors were taken back home.  
Dylane stepped up the platform of the Warpgate, Kayleigh's hand in his, and waved at the villagers behind him. Something he could never deny, someone he could never forget. While the lights of blue and white covered him up for the journey back home, he thought one more time of Melocrie and Yiro's words: "The beast will rise." It meant nothing at the moment, nor did it matter.  
"Take care," said Tyrank and kissed Keira's hand, after shaking Fron's. "Call us if you need anything"  
"Thank you," said Fron and waved after him.  
A terrible night it was, a beautiful dawn and a sad afternoon. Wives, husbands, sisters, brothers and children would all return to their loved ones, to catch on with the lives they missed. The battle was over, but the war was not. Not by long. A clouded future lay ahead of them, covered in a mist of mystery. But one thing was for sure:  
"The wind of the Falcorra will blow at all cursed times," said Tyrank finally, as he turned to enter the Warpgate.

A little boy ran while looking behind and did not see where he was going. He stumbled over by something before him and fell down. Looking up, he could see the new statue on Ricarten square and gaped at it for a moment. Then he stood up again and ran to catch up with his friends.  
A bird, a kestrel, was singing some sort of lament from high in a tree. The song wasn't just sad of beautiful, but it was both. Fylla stroke down from her safe branch and flew out into the open, watching the people moving around beneath her. After floating still in the air for a moment, she touched down on top of the statue and made herself comfortable.  
The statue represented, or in fact was, a little girl. One hand hang at her side, clenched in a fist, the other was half in the air as if it had just released something. The expression on her face was heard to read, for it showed many emotions. Fylla looked down and noticed her master coming closer. She jumped down, soared, and landed on his shoulder, while he stroke his feathers. Melocrie stood in the middle of Ricarten square, forever caught in the moment of sacrifice, but with no will of turning back. The people considered this as a great encouragement and inspiration. A terribly hard desicion had been made, but a set mind could do anything.

Wind blows, fresh air seemed to have drawn out. Words kept repeating themselves.  
"The beast will rise"  
It started to move, it started to shake and started to free itself. As the sun sank lower into the sky, the Cursed Land seemed to be waking up. "The beast will rise"  
The guard of the Ancient Dungeon had no idea.  
"The beast will rise"  
... that something terrible was about to happen. 


End file.
